Rómpeme
by ZuryHimura
Summary: AU-Dark fic. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ella pronto entenderá que los amores de manga y novelas no siempre son lo que se quiere en la vida real.
1. Chapter 1

"**Rómpeme"**

Por Zury Himura

Corrección por Sele

_(SyE)_

* * *

_Basado en la vida de dos personas que amo y aprecio mucho, claro, excepto lo mágico._

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo I**: Un amor de manga.

**I**

Abrió sus ojos azules una vez más, contemplando con sumo detalle los destellos y reflejos causados por el cristal alrededor del techo de su cuarto. Acercó el dorso de su mano izquierda hasta sus labios y pasó la muy costosa piedra sobre sus tersos labios. Una vez más, separó su mano y estudió la claridad el corte de la joya. Era lo que más había deseado desde niña: el costoso _Tiffany Novo_ de 2.5 quilates que cargaría con ella toda su vida. Aunque claro, cuando era pequeña no sabía nada sobre costos y quilates, solo se había dejado llevar por la apariencia del accesorio y lo que significaría para ella cuando encontrara a _«el indicado»_.

Suspiró por segunda vez y frunció el ceño. No era lo que había esperado sentir al comprometerse o al ver dicha joya magnificente adornando su dedo. Había un sentimiento de vacío en ella, que simplemente no la dejaba disfrutar de dicho regalo y momento. En cambio, no podía dejar de mirar aquel anillo de compromiso como un gasto innecesario y algo que simplemente su dedo no merecía. Sí, la pieza era hermosa pero eso era todo en lo que podía pensar desde el compromiso. Hasta había pensado regresarlo a la tienda, donde se le embolsarían los casi setenta mil dólares que se habían gastado en esa pequeña joya, y con ello donar el dinero a los necesitados. Pero sabía muy bien que aquello era una locura que jamás llegaría a concretar.

Cansada, se sentó en la suavidad de su cama y contempló su mano por última vez, después se sacó el anillo y al considerarlo nuevamente se lo volvió a poner. Luego caminó hacia su tocador, tambaleante en sus altos tacones plateados, abrió el estuche del costoso maquillaje que reposaba en uno de sus cajones de madera. Lo aplicó en sus mejillas pálidas para ocultar el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado solo minutos atrás. Se detuvo tras palpar su rostro un par de veces y estudió fijamente su reflejo, minutos después sacó la fina fragancia que tanto la gustaba.

No, ya era demasiado así que dejó el frasco de cristal en su lugar y siguió mirando su apariencia.

Resopló y con sus blancas manos enderezó y arregló su cabello que estaba atado en un moño elegante que colgaba sobre su hombro derecho. Confirmó que su vestido entallado estuviera en perfectas condiciones, ajustó sus aretes y su gargantilla antes de salir de la habitación y volvió a la recepción de su mansión.

Cerró los ojos al llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso y al ver en la base de madera a su recién prometido hablando regocijante con su madre. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para no ser advertida y se recargó en la pared. ¿Por qué tenía tantas inseguridades? Alzó los hombros y rendida ante la situación que enfrentaba los dejó caer, ahogando un lamento al avistar a alguien caminando hacia su dirección.

No era que no quisiera a su novio, quería decir… a su prometido. Lo quería, y en un punto de su vida lo había llegado a amar como una loca, pero en esos momentos su corazón no paraba de decirle que todo estaba mal. Y se odiaba por eso; a decir verdad se maldecía ya que había tenido que esperar hasta ver el anillo en su mano para darse cuenta que ese romance no era lo que ella quería. Entonces, había sido ese momento en el que había querido parar todo aquello y despertar de una pasión que ya parecía aletargada por bastante tiempo.

Talló sus ojos ligeramente maquillados, de su cartera sacó una toallita desmaquilladora y comenzó a remover el escaso maquillaje de su cara. Lo odiaba, ese no era su rostro pero sobre todo esa no era su sonrisa... miró el labial rosado, sorprendida.

¿Sonrisa?

Negó fanáticamente, mirando hacia su vestido oscuro con detalles grises. ¡Esa no era ella! Bueno… sí era pero ya no quería serlo. No era la vida que ella quería, ansiaba romper esa piel y entrar en otra. Deseaba simplemente algo diferente… quería…

—¿Kaoru?

Escuchó la amable y dulce voz del hombre que le había entregado el corazón en esa noche junto con el anillo de compromiso que su dedo cargaba con dificultad, dado a su peso y valor. Ella alzó su mirada esperando que sus ojos temblorosos no delataran sus temores.

—Pero, amor… ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico preocupado al darse cuenta que la mirada que tanto le gustaba estaba opacada por el rojo e irritación en sus pupilas; probablemente había llorado por alguna razón y él no era de aquellos que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados—. Kaoru, me preocupas.

La pelinegra alzó su rostro nuevamente y sonrió. Ese hombre no se merecía lo que ella sentía y seguía opinando de su aburrida vida. Ella era una chica que siempre lo había tenido todo y que a pesar de sobrevivir una operación de alto riesgo en el pasado su familia nunca la había dejado de tratar como una inútil que no podía hacer nada. Pero tampoco era la culpa de ellos, ella había disfrutado de esos tratos y esas atenciones tan solo meses atrás y hasta la fecha nunca se había quejado.

Nunca había sufrido, ni económicamente ni por amor. Y cuando había pensado que estaba herida, mágicamente había aparecido él, curando su corazón con su sonrisa dulce y sus cálidos labios. Se había enamorado como una loca, había hecho lo imposible por estar con él y sabía que había sido correspondida en todo aspecto. Su corazón había sido suyo y le había pertenecido a esos ojos lavanda que parecían acogerse dentro de sus pupilas azules, perdiéndose y fundiéndose con cada suspiro, con cada unión en la intimidad y con cada te amo que se profesaban. Sabía que él era suyo y que ella… había sido de él.

—Nada. —Kaoru se limpió los parpados con su dedo, solo en caso de que hubiera quedado exceso de agua—. De hecho, había estado llorando de alegría, simplemente no puedo creer que esté comprometida contigo —mintió sobre lo que sentía.

Era la verdad, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sola y miserable. Ese no era el tipo de amor que ella buscaba. Ella quería algo que la llenara, que la hiciera gritar de alegría. Quería un amor como aquellos que describían en las novelas y en los _mangas_. No quería al chico sobreprotector que la trataba como si fuera un infante que necesitaba ayuda con cada paso que daba. Quería un amor apasionado y arrebatador, no a alguien que esperaba hasta estar a solas para besarla, tocarla y tomarla de la mano porque en público no podía, era incorrecto acercarse a ella en cualquiera de esas circunstancias.

Quería un amor que la consumiera, una aventura y agresividad dentro del romance.

Sí, como los chicos posesivos esos de fanfiction, los celosos de _mangas_ y los sexies de las novelas. Y al pensar en eso se preguntaba… si algún día su Kenshin podría ser así. Deseaba que dejara de preguntar si estaba bien cada cinco segundos en un encuentro sexual y que la mimara y empalagara en el acto. Ella quería ser tomada con una intensa pasión por alguien que la amara, quería gritar de placer y no por la consistencia y similitud de cada encuentro. Sino algo nuevo, ya no quería la rutina. Tal vez... Si hablaba con él… y le proponía nuevamente, por decimocuarta vez, cosas nuevas, él la escucharía.

Alzó la barbilla, animada, y cogió ambas manos del chico de cabello corto y las colocó sobre sus caderas, animándolo a tocarla íntimamente. Miró desde su cabello carmín hasta esos ojos violetas solitarios que la reconocían y parecían alumbrarse cada vez que le veían el rostro.

—Kenshin —resopló la pelinegra esperando obtener una respuesta positiva esta vez—. Bésame... —demandó apretando su agarre sobre sus manos al sentirse rechazada.

—¿Qu...qué? —tartamudeó el de ojos violeta, su cuerpo comenzaba a producir pequeñas gotas de sudor que con rapidez comenzaban a bajar hacia su camisa de vestir. El chico trató de zafar sus manos y alejarse de la mujer lo más que podía. Pues había jurado nunca faltarle al respeto y cuidarla, justamente como no lo había podido hacer con Tomoe, su ex esposa.

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que se había sentido con las ganas de arrojar a una mujer contra la pared y hacerla suya en ese instante. Pero la verdad era que, desde la muerte de Tomoe nunca más podría tratar de la misma forma a otra persona. Mucho menos a Kaoru, _su_ Kaoru. A ella la amaba de diferente forma, sentía que su mundo era ella y que sin ella simplemente dejaría de respirar. No era que a Tomoe no la hubiese amado, al contrario...

La _había_ amado…

Pero en una diferente época de su vida, cuando él era un chico problemático y sin remedio. Ella le había ayudado a descubrirse a él mismo hasta lograr un equilibrio en su mundo. Al casarse todo había marchado bien, él comenzaba a construir el imperio que ahora lo respaldaba y lo hacia el más poderoso del país. Había invertido tanto tiempo, queriendo dar lo mejor para construir un futuro con Yukishiro, su esposa, hasta que una extraña enfermedad había a Tomoe de sus brazos.

Desde ese día, había prometido nunca más ser el mismo, cuidar a todos hasta inclusive entregarles su vida y así había hecho hasta ese momento. Con mayor propósito con Kaoru porque ella era su amor, era su vida y nunca dejaría que el tiempo o el destino se la llevaran de su lado. Era por eso que la cuidaba con tanta devoción y delicadeza. La amaba como nunca y se aseguraba de mostrárselo en cada momento. Ella era lo único que importaba para él, y por esa razón la respetaría hasta su muerte.

Kenshin agachó su cabeza y tristemente negó. Su corazón se estremeció al sentir las suaves manos de su prometida abandonando las suyas, permitiéndole de esta manera soltar las curvas de su cuerpo y dejar caer sus brazos hacia los lados.

El pelirrojo recogió algunos mechones rojos de sus ojos para poder observarla mejor. Luego, llevó su mano hacia el rostro blanco de su amada y lo acarició. Estaba tan atento masajeando su mejilla para confortarla y hacerle entender cuanto la amaba, que se descolocó al escucharla hablar nuevamente.

—Tómame, Kenshin.

Él abrió los ojos sin lograr procesar en su mente lo que ella le pedía. ¡Simplemente había perdido la razón! La volvió a mirar hacia aquellos mares desbordándose con ansiedad y agachó la cabeza nuevamente, dejando que los mechones de su cabello corto rosaran sus mejillas con pena.

—¡Tómame! No soy una delicada flor a la que temas desojar si la tomas con fuerza... —repitió ella, logrando solo que su corazón se parara al verlo girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la escalara.

Él… la estaba rechazando.

—Te respeto mucho como para tratarte de esa forma —ladeó su rostro masculino para mirarle con sus ojos pálidos de sorpresa y colocó una de sus finas manos sobre el barandal de madera de la escalera—. Tú deberías saber lo mucho que vales antes de pedir que te traten de esa forma en un lugar público —se giró nuevamente desistiendo si debía o no dejarla a solas. Luego de meditarlo, dio el primer paso para bajar hacia el primer nivel—. Los invitados están a punto de retirarse, y ya que es tu cumpleaños creo que deberías darles algo de pastel antes de que se vayan.

Kaoru lo observó bajar con calma. ¿Pastel? ¿Ella se humillaba y él hablaba de pastel? Sabía que había sido muy atrevida y hasta cierto punto agresiva pero solo quería ver su reacción… y ahí la tenía, la misma de siempre. Quería que se la llevara al cuarto y olvidaran a los dichosos invitados... O que la tomara de la mano y salieran huyendo de ahí. Pero no había sido así. Él había dado la vuelta sin siquiera tocarla, ni un abrazo, ni una caricia… ni siquiera un golpe en la cabeza para alivianar su estupidez y atrevimiento. Había _nada_… y siempre era así. Una pared fría que por más que había querido escalar había fracasado en pasar. Y ni que decir de su vida… todo era un asco.

Miró el enorme reloj de mármol en la pared. Faltaban ocho minutos para las doce, y si en algo Kenshin Himura tenía la razón era que tenía que echar de casa a toda esa bola de gente aburrida que había venido a criticarse entre ellos. Así que comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la mesa donde todos la esperaban. Tomó el cuchillo y la palilla plateada para poder coger el pastel. Observó a Kenshin haciéndole señas; debía apagar las estúpidas velas rosas y pedir un _estúpido_ deseo. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba el rosa!

Los gritos y aplausos de los demás la obligaban de cierta forma a cumplir con sus demandas. Alzó la vista, mirando nuevamente al enorme y costoso reloj y frunció el ceño; eran casi las doce… ¡Y ese reloj no dejaba de ser una exageración y un lujo innecesario!

Se inclinó y sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y dijo por sus adentros: _—.__Tonto deseo, fingiré que lo estoy pidiendo. Bueno… ya que estoy aquí... Me gustaría cambiar muchas cosas, que mi vida fuera diferente de lo aburrida e insípida que es ahora. Que mi novio y familia también me vean diferente. No quiero cambiar de novio, solo de relación. Quiero sentirme viva, llorar, gritar enojarme y reír. Desearía experimentar un amor que me consuma, que me destrocé y desbarate por su intensidad. Quiero volverme loca al sentirlo y quiero que esa relación me rompa..._

Tic tac, tic, tac.

Abrió los ojos y regresó su atención al enorme reloj, ya eran las doce y aunque no había terminado de especificar su deseo sabía que si existían los milagros seguramente entenderían lo que había querido decir. Dejó caer los hombros, sintiendo que debía haber cambiado las palabras de su deseo para que no se malinterpretara, pero después rio para ella misma; estaba preocupada con un _deseo_, asumiendo y temiendo que se haría realidad. Sin embargo, sabía que no sería así.

Ella había deseado un montón de cosas antes y ninguna se había vuelto realidad. Así que era una boba por pensar… que ese día sería la excepción. Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el apretado abrazo halándola hacia otra figura y plantando un casto beso en sus labios. Conmovida por el gesto, cerró los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al divisar los mechones escarlatas que chocaban contra su flequillo oscuro.

Alegre y animada, envolvió a su prometido en su abrazo colocando su mejilla contra la de él.

—Esta es la única forma en la que te puedo tomar, Kaoru Kamiya —le susurró acariciando la enorme piedra de compromiso que adornada el dedo de su prometida y señalándole de esa forma a lo que se refería—. Tú mereces mucho más de lo que pides así que recuérdalo siempre: no te conformes con poco, sueña más, ambiciona más y lucha por más.

Lego de aquellas palabras que le habían llegado hasta el alma, se separó de él y asintió más tranquila. Cubrió nuevamente sus pupilas azules con la cortina de sus parpados al sentir su boca ser tomada por la suave de él.

Ya no le importaba, bueno si, un poco. Pero se imaginaba que si hablaba con Kenshin el entendería más lo que ella quería y esperaba de esa relación. Pues era joven y no comenzaría un matrimonio a sus 20 años con dudas.

**II**

Al fin todos se habían ido a sus casas, y como era de costumbre sus padres se habían retirado junto con Kenshin al verla entrar a su habitación sana y a salvo, gruñó y terminó de acomodar su camisón de noche sobre su sutil figura. Acomodó su cabello en dos coletas y observó nuevamente el anillo de setenta mil dólares que Kenshin le había regalado al proponerle matrimonio al inicio de la noche.

Se dormiría con él, aunque la actitud de Kenshin no fuera lo que ella esperaba… aquel _Novo_ sería la única esperanza para que su sueño algún día se hiciera realidad. Ya que no quería cambiar de novio, solo su relación. Entró a su armario después de sonreír como por cinco minutos, palpando una de las paredes para encontrar la lámpara. Una vez que el techo se iluminó, atravesó el resto del closet hasta profundizarse en él.

Hacía frio esa noche así que tendría que cambiar las cobijas de su cama. Una vez llegó al gran armario donde guardaba las cosas de invierno, su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir una ráfaga de aire frio contra su espalda. Giró rápidamente el rostro, pero la luz se había ido del cuarto, haciéndole imposible ver con claridad aquello que le había recorrido el cuerpo. Velozmente, jaló las cobijas sin importarle lo que caía detrás de ella y así con el corazón agitado y el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo salió corriendo hasta estar del otro lado de la puerta. Una vez que su respiración se normalizó y confirmó que todo había sido solo un susto, se dedicó a acomodar la vestimenta de su cama.

Miró su joya antes de cerrar los ojos y cobijarse con las mantas gruesas para protegerse contra el frio de la noche de invierno. Sonrió, sabía que pronto algo tenía que cambiar en su vida inconforme… y probablemente mañana en la mañana tendría que llamar a un exterminador de plagas para lo que fuera que estuviera en su armario.

Estaba segura… que algo cambiaria.

**III**

Sus parpados se abrieron al sentir los rayos de sol sobre su cara. Enrolló sus manos entre los costados de las mantas y las colocó sobre su cabeza para bloquear la luz de la mañana. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron las cobijas que la cubrían con curiosidad y en seguida la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Se puso de pie bostezando y tallando sus ojos al no tener otro remedio más que levantarse y averiguar lo que le había pasado a sus mantas de invierno.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, adaptando su vista a la luz que el sol ofrecía a través de su… pequeña ventana. Su ceño se profundizo al notar la alarma digital que estaba sonando repetitivamente y que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Sorprendida, arrojó las sabanas delgadas con las que había estado envuelta y se puso de pie al observar las paredes de madera vieja que la rodeaban, la alfombra verde con manchas de algunas sustancias desconocidas, muy bien penetradas en ella, el pequeño espacio de la cama y la habitación que contenía con un montón de cajas con ropa y electrodomésticos tirados sobre el piso.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Asustada, llevó algunos de sus dedos hacia su cabeza masajeando sus sienes y tratando de despertar de lo que sea que fuera: pesadilla o sueño, quería despertar. Se giró en sus talones para desactivar la alarma, pero fue ahí cuando pequeñas piezas en la pared captaron su atención; sus iris azulados fueron atraídos hacia el pizarrón adornado con docenas de fotos. Caminó confundida hacia esa dirección y alzó su mano titubeante, al darse cuenta que en la mayoría de esas fotos se encontraba ella con un montón de personas que no conocía.

Se llevó algunos dedos hacia sus labios al notar la enorme sonrisa de la chica de aquellas imágenes. Esa no era ella, estaba segura que no conocía a nadie de ahí. Sin embargo ahí estaba su reflejo junto a una chica de trenza y otro joven de cabello plateado bajo la torre de parís, sonriendo y abrazándose como un grupo de amigos felices. En otra, ella estaba con un niño de cabellera puntiaguda comiendo un helado, más bien… limpiando el helado de su cara mientras el niño reía.

Sus labios se curvaron ante la impresión, parecía que esa mujer era feliz, y algo en su corazón no hizo más que regocijarse con esos recuerdos en la pared. Después de estudiar cada foto, pudo deducir que la chica era humilde, siempre estaba sola con un montón de amigos y siempre sonriente. Había fotos de su graduación y hasta de lo que parecía ser una escuela superior. Parecía que aquello enviaba un mensaje, o había sido organizado de esa forma para que cualquiera que lo viera supiera enseguida sobre su personalidad y sus planes de vida.

Pero todo era confuso, comenzó a caminar al rededor del cuarto al ver los pantaloncillos cortos con los que había despertado. Esa no era su habitación, y… ¿cómo había otra persona tan parecida a ella? ¿Acaso la había secuestrado?  
Con rapidez, encontró un par de pantalones que extrañamente eran de su talla, tomó los zapatos que casualmente también le habían quedado, y recogió su cabello con una pequeña liga que había encontrado por ahí botada en el piso. Al bajar su mano sobre su cuello sintió una fina cadena que adornaba su cuello y lo recorrió hasta encontrar una K colgando de ella. Frunció el ceño y sin pensárselo otra vez salió disparada del cuarto donde estaba.

—¡Pequeña, Kaoru!

Volteó al escuchar su nombre en la boca de otra mujer. Era una anciana que traía consigo una canasta de pan.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Se aventuró a preguntarle a la viejecita, alarmada por su paradero. Aquello parecía un edificio y de donde había salido un departamento sucio y viejo.

La señora la miró sospechosa y luego contesto: —. Parece que todavía no te adaptas mi niña… oh, veo que estas usando lo que Azumi te envió ayer —dijo señalando la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

¿Azumi? ¿Estaba hablado de su mamá?

—¿Como la conoce? —atacó sospechando que se trataba de un grupo de secuestradores muy bien organizados como para dejar a una viejecita a cargo.

—Kaoru, te lo conté cuando llegaste aquí a rentar. Kojiro, tu padre, es mi primo lejano y cuando supieron que te mudarías a la ciudad me pidieron darte un lugar en lo que conseguías trabajo —replicó la señora con un semblante de preocupaciones su rostro. La chica parecía otra.

Kaoru negó fanáticamente y se talló la cara con ambas manos mientras la anciana atendía su celular al recibir una llamada. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que averiguarlo y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Kaoru, mi niña mira es tu madre…

Kaoru tomó el teléfono sin esperar a que le dijeran dos veces.

—¿Mamá?

—Sí, cariño… ¿cómo has estado? Okami dice que actúas extraño… ¿la cuidad te ha sentado mal?

Kaoru cerró los ojos derrotada, era la voz de su madre y a su lado se podía escuchar a su padre gritando algo sobre los pagos de cierta universidad a la que atendía y de la que ella no había hecho a tiempo.

—Y dice tu padre, Kojiro, que tienes que ponerte al día con los pagos de la universidad. Tienes que buscar un empleo y pagar tu estadía ahí, si no lo logras en tres meses tendrás que regresar al campo y ordeñar las vacas junto a tu padre.

¡¿Vacas?! ¿Sus padres con una granja? ¡¿Qué?!

—Mamá, por favor dime cuando nací, mi comida favorita, mi apellido... ¡Lo que sea! —Conforme las respuestas se le eran dadas, Kaoru iba cayendo en cuenta que aquella no podía ser su vida… _¡pero lo era!_ Su madre le hablaba sobre el complejo de un lunar sobre su muñeca y sí, tenía el dichoso lunar _¡ahora!…_ siendo que tan solo una noche atrás ese lunar ni siquiera existía.

—O también puedes vender ese lujoso anillo que te encontraste en el taxi y pagar parte de tus estudios con ello y si no quieres bueno... Podrías ayudar a tu padre a…

¿Anillo? Sacó la mano de su bolso y miró con esperanza el _Tiffany Novo_ de dos punto cinco quilates que adornaba su dedo anular.

Pero entonces al girar la muñeca y ver el pequeño lunar en forma de triángulo que tenía, corrió hasta la ventana pegando su cuerpo entero en el vidrio y observando lo cambiado del barrio donde vivía ahora.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy…?

Continuará…

* * *

**Natas de autor:**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Rómpeme—**

_**(S&amp;E)**_

Por Zury Himura

Corrección por Sele

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia está basada en la vida de dos personas muy queridas para mí, excepto la magia.

Gracias a **Edi** y a **Ceci **que sin ella no hubiera regresado al ffn. También a todos ustedes por su apoyo y comentarios. Volveré a contestar reviews así que ya saben! Gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Lo último que había aprendido en esos días era el recuento de su vida actual, de la cual no recordaba _nada_. En realidad la que _aparentemente_ era suya. Ella era una chica de granja, con abuelos, padres y docenas de primos, cosa que en su otra vida no tenía. Había despertado varios días golpeándose en la pared para despertar de lo que pensaba que era una extraña pesadilla, pero no pasaba nada, a excepción de los largos hilos de sangre y las contusiones que se había ocasionado.

Había llegado a pensar que lo que había sido su vida tan solo días atrás era solo producto de su imaginación y se lo había inventado. Pero entonces, ¿cómo había llegado a tener dicho anillo? ¿Cómo se había imaginado a Himura Kenshin proponiéndole matrimonio con un anillo costoso que supuestamente ella se había encontrado en un taxi? Ya no sabía lo que era real o fantasía, ya no sabía cuál de sus dos vidas era la verdadera.

Por otra parte, era ajena de todo en la que estaba viviendo _y con los que estaba viviendo_. Había descubierto detalles en su cuerpo que antes no tenía. Como por ejemplo: los lunares de sus brazos y espalda, ahora era más _llenita_ y voluptuosa de lo normal y de hecho, la cicatriz de la operación que había padecido en su otra vida no se mostraba en ese cuerpo. Sin contar los músculos en su cuerpo, ahora podía caminar en ropa interior solo para presumir su figura. Sin duda, un gran paso a lo que antes era.

Su madre, preocupada, había venido a visitarla a su pequeño departamento el fin de semana. Pensaba que tenía amnesia temporal y que por eso no recordaba lo que había vivido. Había sido llevada a emergencias al hospital local, por petición de la dueña del edificio donde rentaba. Ya que no quería ser tratada con rudeza ni como una extraña como, según ella, Kaoru la había estado tratando.

Los doctores le habían diagnosticado posible amnesia temporal, ya que en los estudios su cerebro parecía estar bien. Así sin más de qué preocuparse y sin nada que hacer, había sido dada de alta con una prescripción para un psicólogo. Y es que ¿quién los culparía si conocieran la versión de su historia? ¿Quién le creería si les dijera que ella era una multimillonaria, con un novio perfecto y el mundo a sus pies, y que todo se había desvanecido de repente? Y de la nada… ¡Qué había amanecido en lo que para ella era un departamento de tercera categoría!

¿Quién le creería?

¡Si para todos ella era una granjera inexperta, pobretona, un poco idiota y desafortunada en el amor! Bueno, lo último se lo había dicho la señora con la que vivía al preguntar por Kenshin. El cual habían buscado entre el álbum de fotos que tenía, en la memoria de su cámara y su teléfono. Habían preguntado con todos los del edificio en caso de que fuera su novio secreto y curioso de ellos lo supiera. Pero no había rastro de él, ni un número de teléfono ni alguna carta como las que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de su parte.

No tenía a Kenshin, y de repente su corazón había dolido de una forma devastadora.

Había culpado a su estúpido deseo generalizado y descuidado, y no era que extrañara su vieja vida. Si bien sus padres seguían teniendo la misma actitud, aunque eran menos protectores y la dejaban ser independiente. No tenía hermanos; así que no tenía nada que extrañar de su antigua vida… más que a él, Himura Kenshin al cual, estúpidamente e inconscientemente, había renunciado en su tonto cumpleaños.

Así, habían pasado días llenos de tristeza, buscando y no encontrando nada referente a él en su vida. Pero vaya, los recibos, la escuela y su comida no se pagaban por ellos mismos en esa vida, así había terminado buscando empleo y yendo a escoger las clases de inicio de año en la universidad.

Pero lo que la confundía más era la incógnita de saber… si esa vida había pertenecido a otra Kaoru o simplemente había sido creada para ella. En ese caso había tomado como referencias las fotos de la pared. Porque simplemente estaba perdida y sin pista alguna.

A aquella Kaoru le gustaban los animales y también estaba rodeada de gente. Sus libros eran de ciencias y matemáticas, orillándola a la conclusión de que tal vez estudiaba medicina. Pero para cerciorarse tenía que confírmalo ya que ni su padre ni su madre, por la falta de conocimientos en su vida, habían podido ayudarla en ese asunto. No quería arruinarse su nueva vida, como tampoco la vida de una Kaoru que no sabía si existía y si algún día regresaría. Ya fuera en su mente o de carne y hueso.

De esa forma había logrado hablar con Misao, el primer contacto de su teléfono y que al juzgar por las fotos en su celular y en la pared parecía muy unida a ella. Fue así como se habían puesto de acuerdo y se encontrarían en el café de la cuadra siguiente para poder platicar y no perderse yendo más lejos. Su voz le había sonado alegre y amable, solo esperaba que esa joven le fuera de utilidad para rehacer su vida.

Miró por cuarta vez la carpeta y después a su reloj. Sus ojos índigo pasaban de cabeza en cabeza tratando de encontrar en cada persona el rostro de su supuesta amiga, quien de hecho llevaba una hora de retraso. Estaba a punto de pagar y ponerse de pie cuando pudo vislumbrar la esbelta y tímida figura surgir entre nuevos clientes que entraban al local. Su joven amiga alzó una mano en el aire saludándola y llamando su atención. Kaoru tomó asiento nuevamente y se limitó a sonreír.

—Disculpa amiga, había un tráfico horrible y Aoshi no me dejaba salir de la casa —La joven sonrió después de guiñarle un ojo antes de quitarse su chaleco y dejarlo en el asiento vecino.

—¿Aoshi? ¿Cómo que no te dejaba salir? ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó Kaoru preocupada, asumiendo lo peor de la situación. Ya que en el caso de ella si no le era permitido salir de la casa era porque tenía que ver con problemas de salud o algo grave pasaba en la familia.

Su amiga soltó el final de su larga trenza que había estado revisado con suma curiosidad por los últimos segundos y la miró, pasiva—. Kaoru, quise decir que no abandone la habitación de Aoshi por un buen rato —explicó la pelinegra al ver a su amiga preocupada—. Ah, vaya, olvidaba lo que tu mamá me había dicho sobre tu problema de salud. No pensé que fuera tan grave.

Kaoru dejo en la mesa la botella de agua que había sostenido desde que había llegado y asintió. —Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me des paseos y me digas que es de mi vida. Quiero que me digas que amo hacer y que detesto hacer. Todo eso.

—Eres una chica risueña, te gusta cocinar y ayudar a las demás personas. Estudias medicina y eres muy agradable. Tienes muchos amigos ya que eres una persona muy sociable: Tae, yo, Yahiko, Enishi, Ayame, Okon, Aoshi, sin contar a muchos más…

Kaoru se entristeció, secretamente había esperado la mención del nombre de Kenshin y si era sincera, hasta ese punto de la tarde todo aquel _show_ se había tratado sobre de él. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Tenía que vivir resignada a perderlo? Ella lo había provocado… ¿o había sido un sueño? ¿Kenshin la esperaba en algún lado? ¿Era real? Enmudeció, mientras Misao seguía contando y enumerando relatos de su vida sin parar.

—Pero necesitas encontrar un trabajo y pronto. Por lo que sé eres la que paga todo y tenemos que ir mañana a elegir las cosas de la escuela —mencionó la de ojos verdes después de varios minutos, sacando un periódico y extendiéndoselo amablemente—. Por qué no buscas aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí —señaló con el dedo—. Sé que en estos lugares dejan muy buenas propinas y están muy cerca de la escuela.

La de ojos índigo la miró sospechosa, ¿cómo había sacado el periódico preparada para hablar sobre ofertas de trabajo?

—Kamiya, sé qué significa esa mirada, y no, tu padre no me mandó. Esos son trabajos que yo había marcado para mí, pero viendo que tú estas en aprietos prefiero pasártelos a ti. Yo compraré otra copia en camino a casa y haré lo mismo. Solo recuerda escribir tu experiencia y tus contactos de recomendación. Solo cópialos de tu teléfono, así siempre hago en una entrevista de trabajo —dijo la chica estirando la mano y pidiendo la cuenta del agua de Kaoru—. Ahora perdóname pero tengo que reunirme con mi madre y hablar sobre mi futuro académico.

Kaoru se levantó y se despidió de la joven mujer. No le habían quedado muchas cosas en claro pero basándose en sus relatos podía deducir las cosas con mayor claridad.

**II**

Su próxima misión era encontrar trabajo sin tener experiencia ninguna. Solo sabía sostener copas y de buenos modales, a parte de la literatura que tanto estudiaba. Habían pasado algunos días, los cuales había utilizado para aceptar e investigar sobre su nueva vida. Todas aquellas horas de meditación y estudio la habían llevado a una sola conclusión que todos a su alrededor se habían cansado de repetirle.

Era pobre y tenía que trabajar.

Así que, ese día apuntó la última entrevista de trabajo que había logrado conseguir del periódico que Misao le había ofrecido la última vez que la había visto. Buscó entre sus ropas algo formal y pidió un par de zapatos altos prestados a una de sus vecinas.

Omitió la bolsa de mano, que para su desgracia parecía más un morral que un accesorio casual. Miró la fina cadena que colgaba de su cuello, la deslizó entre sus dedos sacándola de entre su blusa, acariciando con devoción la «K» plateada que se estrellaba con el _Novo_ que había colocado ahí, para mayor seguridad.

Suspiró por última vez y siguió caminando hacia la estación de autobuses. Había recorrido la ciudad más de veinte veces en la última semana, tratando de absorber y conocerla de pies a cabeza ahora que utilizaría el transporte público. Así era como en esos momentos había logrado conectar con una ruta corta para la entrevista que tenía en el centro de la ciudad.

Sonrió, solo esperaba obtener el puesto. El lugar se encontraba a solo cuadras de la que sería su escuela, simplemente le ahorraría tiempo y ayudaría a su bolsillo enormemente. Observó a su alrededor. Toda la gente se formaba en una línea recta, uno al lado del otro esperando que el autobús llegara. No pudo evitar sentirse una forastera en un sitio como ese.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a carros grandes, limosinas y a todo tipo de transporte lujoso... Pero no un bus. De todas maneras, le gustaba la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, los nervios de quién sería el que subiría primero al autobús. Quién ganaría lugar en un asiento y quien se quedaría parado como en las experiencias que había tenido en los últimos días. Parecía una carrera, la cual le parecía divertida.

Examinó con curiosidad a sus compañeros de viaje. Le gustaba adivinar la profesión e imaginarse la vida de cada uno por su forma de vestir. Sí, la dueña de la pensión donde vivía la había reprendido por juzgar y criticar a la gente. Le había dicho que eso estaba mal y que era de mala educación. Y, de hecho, lo sabía. Pero se distraía de esa forma, pues nunca había estado rodeada de gente que vistiera de mil formas diferente a ella. Tenían acentos, actitudes y modales diferentes.

Como por ejemplo: La última semana había notado que a esa misma hora estaba la chica de cabello largo negro con gafas y labial rojo. Era alta y muy atractiva, siempre llevaba un libro de medicina diferente y sacaba una libreta para hacer apuntes. Ella seguramente era una estudiante que se empeñaba en sus estudios, pero al juzgar por su apariencia y su forma tan sutil de vestir, podía deducir que también era una mujer segura de sí misma, autónoma y de carácter fuerte. Sonrió, pues la chica de las gafas era lo contrario a ella.

También estaba el anciano que siempre subía al autobús con un puñado de pepitas. Llevaba consigo un carrito con un galón de jabón y un costal que parecía de ropa. No sabía si iba a lavar a diario pero la mirada del anciano le decía que aunque estaba cansado, era feliz disfrutando del paisaje al pasar por la ciudad.

Así como esos dos individuos había uno que otro constante. Pero, lo que más le sorprendía era llegar cada día descubriendo una nueva cara, imaginándose sus vidas para poder descubrir la suya misma. Pues había deseado tanto ser una persona diferente, tener una vida diferente y ver sus días de distinta forma. Ahora lo tenía, tenía una nueva oportunidad e igual que todas esas personas que subían con ella, quería una segunda oportunidad para tener una vida interesante.

Dejo caer los hombros y alzó la barbilla al sentir la calidez del aire acariciando su cuello. Acomodó su carpeta bajo su brazo, sacudió su camisa blanca de vestir y bajó la falda ajustada de lápiz gris que vestía esa tarde. Se sentía rara, incomoda y con mucho calor de repente. Giró su rostro buscando la mirada que la hacía sentirse así. Se había sentido escrudiñada por unos instantes. Sus ojos azules buscaron entre las personas que esperaban el autobús. Y la sintió de nuevo. Esta vez volteó hacia el otro lado encontrando, algunos metros atrás, a un chico muy familiar.

—Kenshin… —susurró abriendo los labios consideradamente cuando él retiró su mirada de ella. Él la había estado mirando y al verse descubierto simplemente la había ignorado y había volteado hacia otro lugar. Nerviosa echó a andar sus pasos hacía su dirección.

Extrañamente Kenshin lucia diferente. En lugar de su rojizo cabello corto y bien acomodado, una coleta alta y con algunos mechones sueltos complementando su flequillo adornaba su cabeza. Su mirada parecía más fría, no amigable como ella lo recordaba. Hasta el color de sus ojos era diferente, pero lo que más le picaba de curiosidad era la ausencia de la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. Su camisa negra de vestir desabotonada y remangada lo llevaba de extremo a extremo con el hombre que ella recordaba. La formalidad no estaba, pero aun así podía observar rastros de su elegancia innata tan solo con su forma de erguirse.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una joven mano se posó en uno de sus hombros y la detuvo. Dirigió su atención hacia la joven mujer de gafas detrás de ella que tan solo hacía segundos había estado estudiando—... ¿Qué…en… qué te puedo ayudar? —tartamudeó desconcertada.

—Calma, chiquilla. Que aquí la que te está ayudando soy yo —Una sonrisa carmín se dibujó en los labios de la alta mujer. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta el otro lado de la multitud para hablar con seguridad.

—Pero, pero…

—Te salvé de una humillación segura. Él no habla con nadie, ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta —la joven llevó su dedo índice y acomodó sus gafas—. Pero entiendo, te he visto por aquí apenas esta semana y él no había aparecido hasta apenas hoy.

Pero ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso aquella chica hermosa la conocía y ella no lo sabía?—. ¿Nos conocemos? —Se aventuró a preguntar la de ojos azules volviendo su vista al chico de los ojos fríos.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —La mujer se echó a reír incomodándola aún más, llevando hacía su boca su palma abierta para controlar el sonido de su voz—. Pero tampoco soy tan cruel para dejar que conejillos tan inocentes e ignorantes como tú sean devorados por leones como él.

Kaoru frunció el ceño sin lograr entender a lo que la mujer se refería—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La de gafas suspiró exasperada, pero la tomó de la mano al abordar el vehículo que recién se había estacionado. No quería explicarle, quería que ella misma viera y entendiera a lo que se refería. Tomó asiento, obligando a Kaoru a sentarse junto a ella, prometiéndole que había estudiado la situación antes de subir al bus—. Ahora solo observa y aprende lo que te conviene.

Kaoru vio a cada uno de los pasajeros pasar por el corredor. La estudiante de medicina había preferido tomar los asientos de adelante asegurándole que podría ver todo a su alrededor si notarse indiscreta. Era el turno del que se parecía tanto a aquel que en su otra vida había amado. Lo observó subir, pagar con su tarjeta, acomodar la mochila que llevaba cruzando su dorso hacia uno de sus costados, y después caminó hacía uno de los asientos de atrás.

No la había mirado para nada, simplemente sus hebras rojizas habían volado justo enfrente de su cara como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta. Había caminado y dejado un rastro tras él de la esencia de una de las lociones más varoniles y exquisitas que jamás había olido. Sin duda, los gustos de su Kenshin seguían intactos. Triste, agachó su cabeza. Había tenido la tonta ilusión y esperanza de ser reconocida, pero había sido lo contrario. Había sido ignorada.

Había estado pensando en lo mal que había tratado a su Kenshin, que había perdido noción de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo dentro del transporte público. Pero entonces la chica del labial carmín golpeó con su codo las costillas de la joven sacándola de su estado aletargado y llamando su atención.

—Te dije que observaras… —susurró la de alado discretamente.

Kaoru alisó su falda y después alzó el mentón, logrando observar de reojo lo que ocurría al final del corredor. Ahí estaba la copia del pelirrojo, con su palma abierta bajo su barbilla mirando cruelmente hacia otra parte mientras una castaña de risos trataba de hacerle conversación. Los notaba, notaba los suspiros de hostigamiento y aburrición que el chico exhalaba sin ser considerado con la que se había sentado junto a él. Enojada, lo observó retirar la mano de su rostro y dirigirlo hacia el de la mujer con una sonrisa tétrica de medio lado. Los ojos verdes de la chica habían brillado con ilusión al ser recibida, por fin, con dicha acción.

Pero entonces, lo peor le había seguido.

El pelirrojo se había inclinado con esa curvatura malévola en sus labios, y por los Cielos había jurado que había estado a punto de besarla, pero se había equivocado… Unos instantes después de que él le susurrara algunas cosas al oído la chica se había puesto de pie, con las mejillas totalmente teñidas de rojo y con pasos acelerados había bajado del vehículo sin volver a voltear hacia atrás.

En seguida, Kaoru ladeó su rostro hacia él. El joven había cruzado los brazos y miraba nuevamente hacia afuera del vehículo como si nada hubiera pasado, o al menos eso hacía hasta mirarla con aquellas pupilas frías por el rabillo de su ojo al sentir su escrutinio. Luego de sostenerle la mirada por algunos segundos tomó su mochila y bajó del autobús, dejándola con la boca abierta al presenciar el mohín de desprecio y desagrado que le había dedicado.

—¿Ves? —cuestionó la hermosa mujer sentada a su lado—. Eso siempre pasa cuando alguien se le acerca. Lo he visto ya por bastantes meses, especialmente con mujeres.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «_especialmente_ _con mujeres»_? —replicó la que vestía formalmente con cara de horror.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que un hombre como él solo llama la atención de las mujeres? —Se echó a reír la estudiante de medicina—. Oh, niña, eres muy inocente… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

—Kaoru Kamiya, y ¿tú?

—Megumi Takani, tu salvadora —sonrió la de ojos oscuros dándole la mano e ignorando el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de su nueva amiga—. ¿Sabes? Hay algo peculiar en ese chico. Creo que no es lo que parece. Algo me dice que él es del tipo de hombre que prefiere cazar a ser cazado… —suspiró mientras sacaba su libro de humanidades—. Pero tal vez me estoy equivocando. Después de todo es solo un pelirrojo extraño y huraño que viaja en el mismo bus que nosotras.

Kaoru asintió, negándose mentalmente que ese Kenshin era lo que ella había conocido en su época. Solo esperaba que Megumi tuviera razón, que lo estuvieran juzgando sin fundamentos y que de hecho fuera una buena persona. Tal y como lo recordaba…

Por otro lado pensaba que si ese Kenshin era diferente lo mismo le daría. A ella le gustaría estar cerca de él y ser su amiga. Solo quería llegar a conocerlo y poder entrar en su mundo…

Solo con eso…

Sería feliz, _sin importarle nada_.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**


	3. Chapter 3

**—Rómpeme—**

Por Zury Himura

_(S&amp;E)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ni las marcas mencionadas, sin embargo la historia (con los respectivos permisos y adaptaciones lo es)

* * *

"_Los individuos no sólo suelen romperse por fuera, sino que también se les rompe el alma, y, cuando eso pasa… casi siempre es el final de todo"_

_S. G._

**Capítulo 3**

Se había despedido de su nueva amiga, Megumi Takini, quien antes de bajarla casi a patadas del autobús al pasar su parada, le había dado su número de teléfono y dirección electrónica por si la necesitaba. Había dicho también que serían compañeras, después de que ella le rebelara algunos detalles sobre su vida, como la escuela y los problemas de salud que la habían asechado las últimas semanas. La bella mujer se había despedido con una sonrisa, deseándole lo mejor en la entrevista de trabajo a la que iba.

Miró su reloj por última vez un poco más calmada y sonrió al recordar el empujón de Megumi al ver su parada del bus a través de la ventana. Luego, mordió su labio y tragó con nerviosismo al estar solo a un metro de distancia del local. Ansiosa, acomodó su falda mientras ajustaba la carpeta negra bajo su brazo antes de abrir la puerta del restaurante-bar llamado «Blue Ocean», donde por fin se entrevistaría.

Determinada a obtener el empleo, cruzó el piso de madera haciendo sonar sus altos tacones negros por el establecimiento, ausente de clientela. Frunció el ceño y acomodó sus flequillos detrás de su oído para despejar su vista.

Curiosa y escéptica, recorrió el local con sumo interés en el negocio, no sabía si con esta pinta le darían el trabajo lleno de propinas que estaba buscando. Pues el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de una pareja, una abuelita, los empleados de la entrada y el barista. Indecisa y cruzando los dedos hasta del pie, caminó hacia la barra donde un chico cubierto hasta la cabeza con una _hoodie_ negra acomodaba algunas botellas nuevas de licor.

Arrastró el banco de metal frente al bar y tomó asiento después de preguntar con una de las recepcionistas por el dueño del lugar y que esta le señalara dónde tenía que esperar. Paciente, se dedicó a examinar todo el lugar; se le había indicado que el dueño tardaría un poco y después saldría a atenderla, según la empleada del lugar.

Suspiró y se dedicó a observar la labor del joven que le daba la espalda mientras ella comenzaba a juguetear con algunas frituras con sus dedos en la barra de aluminio. Parecía enfocado en lo que hacía, organizaba todo no solo por categorías y tamaños, sino también por los favoritos de la clientela y orden alfabético.

—¿_Dom Perignon, Armand de Brignac y Krug Brut Vintage 1988, eh_? —comentó Kaoru risueña al ver sus marcas de champaña preferidas en las tapizas principales del bar. Con tranquilidad, trazó ciclos pequeños en la mesa con su dedo índice mientras el chico reía—. Creo que lo mejor es poner cada una por separado —sugirió ella con buenas intenciones—. Así sería más elegante y brillaría cada una por si sola.

El chico de la _hoodie_ negra resopló juguetón mientras seguía las instrucciones de su nueva cliente, y entretenido por aquella voz a sus espaldas dijo:—. Pasé cinco minutos en la nevera pensando como las acomodaría, astuta dama. Debo decir que… —ronroneó mientras se limpiaba las manos con desinfectante y las dejaba secarse al aire.

El chico se movió de su lugar, girándose lentamente mientras aflojaba las tiras del gorro de su _hoodie _que había usado para sacar de la bodega las nuevas botellas. Y, entonces la vio.

Desilusionado por lo que sus ojos habían descubierto, deslizó su mano, rozando sus mechones escarlatas mientras ésta caía a su costado casi como si hubiera perdido la vitalidad en ella. Sus cejas rojizas se arrugaron con decepción al ver el rostro familiar de la joven de falda gris y camisa de vestir blanca sentada al otro extremo del bar, escogiendo las frituras del contenedor que recién había llenado.

¡Sí, que recién había llenado! Se giró velozmente y reacomodó las botellas de alcohol que había terminado de organizar de diferente forma.

—¿Decía? —Las pupilas de Kaoru viajaron del contenedor de cristal hasta donde la masculina voz había cesado. Y, tragó con dolor el último pedazo de fritura que ni siquiera había masticado, mientras su mano soltaba el puño de golosinas saladas que había separado, esparciéndolos en la superficie de metal donde descansaban sus codos.

Sus iris se dilataron ante la aparición y apariencia del barista mientras que la roja cascada de su espalda iba inundando sus claros azules, no solo de la sorpresa de verla descubrirse en el aire, pero por aquella que el dueño le había regalado una expresión fría que la habían dejado sin apetito al volverla a mirar.

—Eres tú… —suspiró Kaoru poniéndose de pie de un solo salto y doblándose el pie a consecuencia de la altura de sus tacones—. ¡Por los cielos que eres tú! —repitió sin importarle el ridículo que seguramente había hecho.

El pelirrojo exhaló fastidiado caminando hacia la dirección donde la mujer del bus parecía querer brincar de tan solo reconocerlo. Desvió la mirada, aburrido de tener que lidiar con ese tipo de mujeres hasta en su trabajo. La había descubierto insistentemente escrutándolo aquella tarde en el vehículo y se había sentido tan incómodo, que se había obligado a bajar paradas antes al sentirse asediado por una chica de su calibre.

Lamentablemente, al verla ahí, supo que no había valido la pena la caminata de quince minutos que se había dado. Desvió su mirada y alzó la barbilla maldiciendo la poca suerte que se cargaba ese día. Cogió una de las servilletas de papel a su costado y el frasco de limpiador de metal para poder arreglar lo que la mujer había ensuciado en su estación de trabajo.

—Kenshin, ¡por favor, dime que me reconoces y que simplemente lo de esta tarde en el autobús fue una broma…! —suplicó la joven de falda entallada con ojos suplicantes mientras detenía con su mano las mociones circulares de la palma masculina en la base metálica.

El pelirrojo fingió una sonrisa de medio lado al sentir el suave tacto de la delgada mano sobre la suya. Ahora que la veía a minuciosamente, estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había visto a esa mujer. Por ende, le enfurecía en gran manera las agallas que había tenido no solo de haberlo seguido y haber averiguado sobre él, sino que se inventara líneas tan tontas y poco creíbles para poder involucrarse en su vida.

De esa manera alzó su mano libre y encerró con sus dedos índice y pulgar la fina barbilla de la chica al sonreír—. Evocaría la esencia de tu cuerpo o las cosas que _hicimos_, pero si no te recuerdo es porque de verdad eres un _auténtico_ mal recuerdo —Soltó su barbilla con indiferencia y desprendió sus dedos al alejarse de ella para seguir con su trabajo y reordenar las botellas que Kaoru le había señalado.

La encorvadura en los labios de Kaoru por fin había desaparecido junto con sus esperanzas de ser recordada por la única persona a la que más había amado y que tanto extrañaba. ¡Pero tenía que saberlo! Determinada, empuñó sus manos y se irguió con coraje, ¡necesitaba saber!—. ¿Eres Kenshin Himura, no? Hijo de Shinta y Hakari Himura…

El barista dejó escapar un largo y audible suspiro que no hacía más que demostrar lo irritado que estaba de tan solo escucharla—. Megumi hizo muy buen trabajo poniéndote al día con mi árbol genealógico. Pero si crees que darme datos de mi propia vida te dará puntos conmigo estás sumamente equivocada —Molesto, tomó el contenedor de frituras y lo alejo de la mujer, como si lo estuviera reclamando para sí—. Además tu voz me estresa y cuando estoy trabajando odio las cosas que lo hacen.

La ceja delgada y perfecta de Kaoru se curvó al escucharlo. Él conocía a Megumi y por lo que escuchaba… ¡Ella muy bien a él! Sin embargo, ¡ella había actuado como si no lo hicieran!

Sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia. Lo que le preocupaba era esa versión grosera de _su_ Kenshin en ese mundo. Los mismos padres y apariencia, pero una actitud arrogante y altanera… y claro la ausente herida en su rostro. Insultada, tomó su _folder_ de la superficie que iluminaba y reflejaba las luces del techo, y molesta, caminó hacia una de las paredes alejándose del chico y recargándose en ella. Ya no quería seguir hablando con él estaba saturada de su actitud.

Entrecerró la mirada, analizándolo y recurriendo al asedio para incomodarlo, como forma de venganza. _Ese_ para nada era el tierno, respetuoso y amable de su novio, o el que había sido su novio. Reflexiva, llevó un par de dedos hacia el collar de su cuello, acariciando con delicadeza y sentimiento la fina cadena donde colgaba el anillo de Kenshin. Suspiró dándose por vencida y lo observó por última vez a través de la cascada oscura de flequillos que caía de su frente. Cuánto lo extrañaba, cuánto quería estar de nuevo con él.

Pues él era lo único que realmente necesitaba de su otra vida.

—¿Es Kamiya Kaoru?

La pelinegra se irguió correctamente ante la sorpresa de escuchar una joven y masculina voz a su lado. Con nerviosismo, acomodó el cuello de su blusa y los largos mechones de su cabello que no hacían más que esponjarse con la humedad de aquel día. Asintió obediente al ver los ojos grises azulados del hombre alto de corto cabello negro.

Parecía muy formal, serio y pulcro, tanto que le intimidaba severamente ser analizada y cuestionada por una persona con un porte como el de él. Movió su rostro, solo para confirmar que Kenshin seguía en los suyo y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro hombre.

La chica suspiró sabiendo que tenía que dejar ir ese recuerdo de su viejo amor, tal vez ya era tiempo de renunciar a los fantasmas de su vida pasada y comenzar a vivir de nuevamente. Él no era _él_, y debía parar de pensar que ambos tenían algún tipo de conexión. Probablemente, su pasado se trataba de alguna visión que había tenido de la gente a la que conocería o los que habían pensado que eran parte de su vida. Había sido la mera idealización de una premonición.

Alzó los hombros y los dejó caer al seguir al más alto. Desde ese momento dejaría el pasado atrás, y comenzaría a vivir su nueva vida. Acarició su anillo, o al menos eso intentaría. Trataría de vivir nuevas experiencias, atesoraría lo que ella creía era lo correcto y realizaría las cosas como ella quería que fueran. Así lo determinaría con un buen café después de la entrevista.

Miró una última vez la melena pelirroja moviéndose como un borrón a distancia. Sus ojos índigo ya no eran los mismos optimistas y positivos que habían llegado al lugar hace tiempo. Ladeó su rostro ocultando su interés al verse correspondida con desdén y recelo, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué era así con ella si ni siquiera la conocía?

En seguida e ignorando al pelirrojo, entró a la oficina del gerente perdiéndose de una vez por todas del escenario flameante donde se le trinchaba con tan solo la mirada. Tomo asiento, ya no tan segura de que debía entrevistarse en ese lugar. Temerosa, sacó la hoja de recomendaciones que Misao le había ayudado a armar y la extendió, sonriendo esperanzada de que aquello fuera suficiente.

—Mucho gusto, Kaoru —agitó su mano y después se sentó—. Mi nombre es Shinomori Aoshi, pero me puedes llamar Aoshi simplemente —comenzó el pelinegro sacando un paquete de hojas de una carpeta color vino, escogiendo entre ellas las que necesitaría para la entrevista. Las separó con cuidado y comenzó a subrayar algunas palabras en ellas, ocasionándole a Kaoru aún más nerviosismo al hacerlo con lentitud.

Las piernas de Kaoru comenzaban a temblarle y sus manos a sudarle con solo escuchar lo cortada que estaba su respiración. Eso significaba que ese Aoshi podía ser el mismo de Misao. Pero enseguida, asintió al darse cuenta que así era, y entendió el porqué de la insistencia de su amiga al entregarle la lista de los empleos. Sin duda, su amiga había querido ayudarle… a su manera.

—¿Tienes experiencia de mesera, Kaoru? —cuestionó Aoshi atento a lo que la mujer respondería y listo para hacer las notas necesarias.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Kaoru no se hizo esperar. Aclaró su garganta angustiada y negó. De pronto todo en el cuarto le daba vueltas y la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse dentro de ese atuendo tan ajustado—. No, pero soy una persona que aprende muy rápido y estoy segura que lo haré de maravilla —dijo, tratando de convencer a Aoshi tanto como a ella misma.

—Oh, ya veo —concedió él, apuntando algunas cosas en su hoja con su fina caligrafía—. ¿Puedes decirme una virtud, talento o destreza que tengas?

Kaoru asintió animada. Esa pregunta era sencilla, la gente a su alrededor había cambiado pero ella no—. Es muy fácil para mí desenvolverme en público. También me gusta ayudar a las personas, por lo cual hago un trabajo esplendido en equipo. Las matemáticas son mi fuerte y me gusta ser muy organizada.

—Me gusta… —asintió Shinomori subrayando algo con su marcador color morado. Después de quitarse sus gafas levantó la mirada penetrándola casi como si esperara que ella fallara en cualquier momento—. Y bueno, dime una de tus debilidades o defectos.

La pelinegra llevó un dedo hacia su barbilla meditando la mejor repuesta para esa ocasión—. Soy muy perfeccionista, y, aunque debí decir que ese era la más grande virtud que tengo creo que también es mi misma debilidad. Me gusta hacer todo a la perfección. Sin eso siento que mi trabajo es deplorable y no quedo satisfecha. Así que tendría que decir que es mi arma de doble filo.

Aoshi alzó la ceja sorprendido y prosiguió con el cuestionario—. Háblame de algún problema que hayas tenido en tus trabajos pasados y cómo lo arreglaste de forma favorable.

La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos le decía que nunca había trabajado en su vida y que todo lo que había escrito lo había inventado? La descubriría, estaba segura que lo haría. Se mordió el labio, pensativa. Tal vez si involucraba algún evento de su vida real y lo hacía pasar como algo laboral todo funcionaria. Sonrió aminada y comenzó a fabricar su nueva historia.

—Yo era una secretaria en mi antiguo trabajo, cometí un error al no explicar apropiadamente lo que necesitaba de uno de los compradores, lo cual causó algunos problemas dentro de la compañía. En seguida, al darme cuenta de la situación y al saber que no había marcha atrás con lo que había cometido —pausó recordando la fría mirada de Kenshin y la tierna mirada lavanda que había perdido de su novio—… hablé con mi supervisor. Me hice responsable de todo lo que había pasado. También llamé al comprador y expliqué mi falta de conocimiento y los errores que había cometido. El comprador aceptó darme otra oportunidad de vivir… —negó con la cabeza— es decir de cerrar el negocio y ofrecer lo que era correcto.

—¿Y qué más pasó?

—Hubo consecuencias, como era de esperarse —dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al explicar lo que pasaba con su vida en una forma tan…_laboral_—. Pero cumplí con lo que se me fue impuesto, acepté los resultados de lo que había ocasionado y aprendí a vivir con ello.

—¿La echaron? ¿Eso es lo que me está diciendo?

—No, —sonrió animada—. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Aunque mi vida ya no era la misma en ese lugar tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba, Excepto una cosa, lo que me había mantenido trabajando, moviéndome, amando ese lugar —_Kenshin_, quería decir—. _Eso_ ya no estaba conmigo, y sin _eso _era imposible que yo siguiera ahí…

—¿Entonces? —la interrumpió Aoshi confundido.

—Entonces, —continúo Kaoru con un semblante pasivo mientras empuñaba las mangas de su camisa—. Me fui. No podía seguir viviendo en el pasado donde lo más querido por mí ya no existía —guardó silencio mientras aguantaba la picazón en los ojos que advertían la próxima aparición de sus lágrimas, arrugó la nariz valientemente y volvió a alzar el rostro con una sonrisa renovada—. Así que decidí renunciar a ese recuerdo y buscar otro lugar. Donde todo sería nuevo y aunque hubiera cosas similares tendría que aprender desde cero. Una nueva yo.

—Entiendo, aunque… —Aoshi rio sospechosamente y dejó sobre la mesa sus papeles con suavidad mientras que cruzaba su pierna y apuntaba a la chica frente a él con su pluma—. Misao me contó que padeces de amnesia….

—¿Misao?

—Sí, a este punto creí que ya te habías dado cuento… —sonrió el hombre y se puso de pie analizándola discretamente—. Creo que es curioso que padezcas de eso y recuerdes muy bien una de tus experiencias laborales…

Los ojos de Kaoru se habían cerrado con pesar. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?! ¡El hombre la estaba probando!—. Eso es una de las pocas cosas que logro recordar —mintió nuevamente.

—Ya veo… —Aoshi sonrió sabiendo lo que la chica tramaba y volvió a tomar asiento—. ¿Sabes que todo esto es una formalidad, verdad? —Explicó el hombre hojeando un pequeño libro entre sus manos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de crueldad—. La vieja tú sabría que haría cualquier cosa por Misao, así que toma —le ofreció el articulo junto algunas otras hojas—. Ese es tu manual de trabajo, y, aunque Misao me aseguró que tenías experiencia como mesera…. lo que veo de ti me lo contrario, extrañamente…

Los labios de Kaoru se alegraron y se curvaron en una vasta sonrisa. Sus ojos irradiaban de felicidad, tanta que había querido saltar de su silla y abrazar al hombre—. Gracias, señor, se lo agradezco. En lo que sea que me contrate le aseguro que no le decepcionaré.

Aoshi bajó las manos tratando de tranquilizar a la conmocionada mujer que parecía saltar del asiento con cada palabra—. Misao me ha asegurado que siempre has trabajado duro y que vienes de una granja…

Los ojos de Kaoru se habían entrecerrado sospechosa. No sabía si sentirse indignada con la forma en la que aquel hombre había pronunciado la palabra «granja». ¿Que había tratado de implicar?—. Aja…

—Al ver tus manos y la forma en la que me has respondido, sé la clase de mujer que eres, así que... ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con la recepción? —sugirió Aoshi seguro de que la mujer aceptaría.

—Yo… estoy segura de que puedo desempeñar trabajos aún más pesados —Casi le arrojaba el libreto en la cara al sentirse subestimada—. Así que le ruego que no me trate de esa manera, si no es mucho pedir.

El hombre de ojos azules se echó a reír. Esa nueva Kaoru sí que era un estuche de sorpresas, nada comparado a su yo del pasado. Pensó lo que le había pasado probablemente sería lo mejor para ella misma y después le dio la espalda. Comenzó a sacar algunas copias de su impresora, abrió varios cajones y otros cuantos más. Luego de un rato la volvió a encarar, esta vez un poco más serio—. Y no lo hago, muchacha. Lo digo por la forma en la que luces, eres muy bonita y necesitamos esa cierta belleza afuera… además he visto algo que no me ha sido mucho de mi agrado.

—¿Algo? —Preguntó llena de curiosidad al ver el nuevo porte sombrío del de ojos de cielo. Tomó las manillas de su asiento y se recorrió hasta la orilla casi como si se tratara de la confesión de un secreto—. ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

—No te recomiendo que te acerques mucho a _él_, —continuó al escribir algunas palabras en su computadora.

—¿Él? ¿Kenshin? —¡Claro que se refería a ese él! Era con el único que la había visto hablar.

El de cabello corto asintió y prosiguió con su trabajo—. Él no es un hombre con el que quieras involúcrate, —asestó mientras deslizaba se dedo índice en la pantalla táctil de su computador—. No… Al menos una niña tan inocente como tú, cabe decir, tan perdida, insensata, ignorante y…

—Bien, ya entendí —No necesitaba que la _defendería_ con esa clase de calificativos. Lo miró ceñuda pero incluso así continuó—… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso es un mafioso y asesino, o algo así?

—Mafioso no, asesino no lo sé —replicó Shinomori alzando sus hombros listo para cerrar el tema—. Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro y es que no es muy bueno que digamos.

—¿Cómo? no entiendo…

—Mira, tu credencial esta lista. Tal vez puedas comenzar esta misma noche… —añadió al ofrecerle la placa con su nombre que recién se había terminado de imprimir.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó animada y poniéndose de pie—. ¡Dígame qué es lo que tengo que traer! ¡¿Cómo tengo que venir vestida y peinada?! ¿Me entrenaran cierto?

El hombre sonrió y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, asegurándole que todo estaría bien—. Vístete de negro, quiero verte formal o sexy. Lo que sea tu estilo y con lo que te sientas cómoda.

—¡Muy bien!

—Ah, y Kamiya…

—¿Sí?

—Hoy vendrás solo para ver cómo funcionan las cosas por las noches —confesó su nuevo jefe extendiéndole el contrato de empleo—. Así que te sugiero que mientras estés en eso pongas mucha atención a lo que te dije sobre Battousai.

—¿Battousai?

—El barista «asesino» de allá afuera.

—Ah… —asintió Kaoru asumiendo que ese era el apodo del chico en ese tiempo—. ¿Pero no sería más fácil si me lo dijera de una vez?

Aoshi paró bruscamente de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Me estás diciendo qué hacer en tu primer día de trabajo?

Kaoru tragó en seco y negó frenéticamente al darse cuenta de su indiscreción—. No, no… claro que no.

Shinomori rio—. Tú y yo nos conocíamos antes. Eras una de mis más grandes amigas hasta que de una noche a otra desapareciste. Nunca hablamos de nuestros trabajos ni cosas íntimas, todo era por Misao —continuó aclarándose la garganta mientras daba un sorbido a su taza de café que había sacado de un microondas—. Después, ella llegó una vez a la casa diciendo lo que había pasado contigo y me pidió este favor.

—Claro —acordó Kaoru siguiendo a Aoshi hacia la salida después de que se lo ordenara—. Y gracias por la oportunidad, sé que no te defraudaré.

—Lo sé, a comparación de antes tu actitud brilla de diferente manera.

—¿De diferente manera?

—Sí, normalmente siempre estabas preocupada por el dinero —conmemoró el chico haciendo cuenta mental de todas aquellas veces que Kaoru le había pedido dinero prestado y que jamás le había devuelto. Siguió su paso, mostrándole las bodegas y la cocina—. Salías mucho a fiestas y estabas en planes de conquista con este chico…

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella horrorizada al enterarse de que todas sus suposiciones habían sido erróneas sobre la Kaoru de las fotos. _La Kaoru de las fotos_… era muy diferente a lo que ella se había imaginado, lo cual le preocupaba.

—Enishi, creo que se llama —Sacudió su mano llamándola hacia lo que sería la sala de recepción. Le mostró algunos uniformes y lo que ella ocuparía para recibir a los clientes y atender las llamadas de reservaciones.

—Enishi… entonces…

—La verdad no lo recuerdo, —contestó con sinceridad mientras que sus manos se encargaban de empujar a la chica hacia el área del bar. Si le tenía miedo al pelirrojo, sinceramente lo entendía.

Los bellos de la suave piel de Kaoru se erizaron al ver la fría mirada del pelirrojo deslizándose desde las manos de Aoshi, sobre sus hombros y hasta su rostro con pesadez y antipatía. Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel incomodo gesto, caminó nerviosamente al frente y fue presentada por su nuevo jefe y amigo.

—Hermano, ella es Kaoru. —Aoshi se adelantó de la misma manera y entró al lugar de trabajo de su medio hermano para llamar su atención—. Este es Battousai, Kaoru.

El chico de los cabellos flameantes dio la media vuelta ignorándolos después coger algunos cubos de hielo y verterlos en un contenedor aún más grande. En seguida, elevó su brazo al escuchar a Aoshi, aclarando su garganta, y separó sus dedos realizando un símbolo de amor y paz.

Kaoru alzó una ceja y miró a Aoshi, confundida.

—Vaya, la chica seguro tuvo impacto en ti como para que te portes así —Aoshi se había acercado a su hermano y le había susurrado al oído después de presenciar su pésima actitud.

Battousai resopló fastidiado con el asunto. Parecía que todos habían confabulado en su contra para hacerle el día miserable. Dio la media vuelta con agresividad, se quitó su _hoodie _arrojándola dentro de un cajón y fingió una grande sonrisa—. Bienvenida a «Blue Ocean», donde todos tus sueños se hacen realidad. Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarle a… alguien más —ladeó el rostro desvaneciendo la mecánica curvatura en sus labios y miró a su medio hermano, retándolo—. ¿Feliz?

Aoshi negó con la cabeza y se alejó del lado del chico. No sabía que le pasaba, ese día en especial parecía haberse recargado con gestos y actitudes asquerosas que no le conocía. Sintiendo pena por Kaoru y restringiendo las ganas que tenía de regresarlo a su casa, sujetó a Kaoru del brazo con gentileza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Ah! Y que llegue temprano esta noche —gruñó el pelirrojo mirando nuevamente con frialdad el agarre de Aoshi sobre el brazo delgado de la mujer—. Ya que más tarde no tendré tiempo de explicarle lo que seguramente querrás que le explique sobre el bar.

—Entendido, ¿verdad, Kaoru?

La joven mujer asintió contenta y agitó su mano de lado a lado en el aire para despedirse del hombre, descolocando colosalmente al barista después de la forma en la que la había tratado—. Hasta la noche, Kenshin.

El hombre ladeó el rostro y asintió molesto—... Hasta la noche, _Kaoru._

Aoshi esperó que la figura femenina de su nueva empleada desapareciera tras las puertas de cristal. Pronto, sus ojos se habían vuelto peligrosamente hacia la delgada figura de su medio hermano frente a las vitrinas. Sabía que le molestaba la chica pero nunca lo había visto comportarse con una mujer de dicha manera. Se preguntaba si se habían conocido con anterioridad, o, dado a la condición… posiblemente había sido ella la que le había hecho algún desplante.

—Oye, Himura…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shinomori…? —contestó cortante mientras terminaba de cortar y desarmar las cajas de cartón donde las bebidas habían estado guardadas.

—Más te vale que no involucres a esa niña en tus juegos —le sugirió amenazante mientras cortaba algunos limones para colocarlos junto con algunos cubos de hielo y alcohol en un vaso de vidrio.

—¿Juegos? ¡¿De qué hablas?! —Rio Battousai entretenido y moviendo con su dedo índice algunos flequillos de su frente—. Se ve que es un total fastidio, así que no me interesa.

—Aunque no me gusta oírte hablar de esa forma en contra de ella —sentenció el hombre mayor—. Prefiero esto a que la involucres en tu vida.

—¿Te interesa, eh…?

—Es mi amiga, ha pasado por mucho y la aprecio.

Battousai elevó su mano hasta la altura de sus hombros y echó hacia su espalda algunos mechones de su alta coleta carmesí. Su mirada se había entrecerrado en una delgada línea que dejaba expuestos algunos destellos de su helado ámbar—. ¿La aprecias?

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

Los orbes dorados del barista se arrastraron lentamente por el piso de madera—. Tranquilo, me parece que esa mujer me es sumamente repelente —alzó su vista dura, casi como si pudiera asesinarlo con ella—. Así que no te preocupes, no debes estar _cuidándola._

Aoshi resoplo y lo abandonó al dirigirse a su oficina, recordando su mirada petrificante y amenazante mientras que sus frases le revoloteaban en la cabeza.

"_Tranquilo, me parece que esa mujer me es sumamente repelente. Así que no te preocupes, no debes estar «cuidándola»"_

—No me parece que te sea _sumamente repelente_…

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**


	4. Chapter 4

—**RÓMPEME—**

**Por Zury Himura**

**(S&amp;E)**

* * *

Gracias a May a A Edi. También a todos por sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Parte de la historia sí.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

La tarde había avanzado demasiado rápido para su gusto, pues cada minuto se acercaba para enfrentarse a ese pelirrojo huraño, que directamente manifestaba su incomodidad con su presencia. Su personalidad era tan prepotente, frívola y egocentrista, que se lamentaba que una persona como esa hubiera sido la sustituta para el Kenshin de su mundo.

Pero no se rendiría, ni tampoco se mostraría intimidada por él. Después de todo, creía y era amante de la frase: _no juzgues a una persona por la apariencia_. Aunque en su caso había sido una plática, o dos, o hasta creía que habían sido tres, pero de igual forma estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Ya que si había perdido al Kenshin de su mundo por idiota, creía que éste como amigo no estaría del todo mal.

Acongojada por el alto precio de sus útiles escolares, recogió los libros de la tienda de la universidad y los metió a su bolso. Afortunadamente Misao le había prestado algo de dinero para comprarlos, pues entendía la dura situación que estaba viviendo. Pagó y salió del local para darle un último recorrido a la escuela. Le interesaba familiarizarse con el lugar antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Iba tan distraída observando a través de los ventanales de los salones que no se percató del hombre alto de traje negro que caminaba hacia su dirección, leyendo algunos papeles en su carpeta mientras que en la otra mano sostenía un termo con café. Dio un segundo paso, tratando de alcanzar a ver hacia la otra aula que parecía de ciencias, pero no alcanzó a cometer su acción cuando sus pies se enredaron con otro par de zapatos negros que habían chocado contra ella.

Estuvo a punto de caer, pero alcanzó a encontrar balance al sostenerse de un par de brazos fornidos que se habían estirado para ayudarla, soltando sus papeles los cuales se esparcieron en el piso junto a su vaso mientras simulaban una lluvia de plumas mojadas.

—¡Muchacha despistada, fíjate por dónde caminas! —El hombre de camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones del cuello abiertos acomodó sus delgados lentes de marca mientras la reprendía—. Por tu culpa tendré que pagar por esos papeles junto a otra porción de café.

Kaoru respingó con sorpresa, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Despistada sólo yo? ¡Usted tampoco se fijó por dónde venía!

—¡Niña insolente…! —El de coleta baja y largo cabello negro cerró su carpeta vacía, ignorando los papeles en el piso de una buena vez—. Con esa actitud no durarás en esta escuela. Sólo te ocasionarás problemas, mujercita —musitó cruzándose de brazos de una forma retadora.

—Si no duro, no es de su incumbencia —Kaoru sacudió su camisa simulando fastidio, cogió su bolso con fuerza, atorándolo bajo su brazo, y siguió su camino—. ¿Insolente? ¡Lo dice alguien que le duele pagar por fotocopias! ¡¿Quién se cree, señor grosero?! ¡Espero no volverlo a ver a verlo ni en mi vida!

Hiko alzó la ceja, sorprendido de que esas cosas salieran de la boca de lo que el había creído _una muchacha inocente_. Se giró y comenzó a patear las hojas mojadas con su pie para que se le facilitara recogerlas. Luego las llevó a la basura, molesto de los inconvenientes que esa niña le había causado. Pero entonces sonrió, reconociendo la figura de su hija que aparecía del otro lago del corredor saludándolo.

—Bueno, al menos ahora no tendré que limpiarlo yo…

**II**

—¿Kaoru?

La chica se giró, extrañada de que su nombre fuera pronunciado con dicha confianza en la calle.

—Soy yo, Enishi, ¿me reconoces? —Le preguntó con voz lenta, casi como si se tratara de un ser de otro planeta que posiblemente no entendería su idioma.

No, no lo reconocía, pero se imaginaba que si el chico le hablaba de esa forma tan amistosa debería de hacerlo. Así que le regaló una sonrisa y le estiró la mano para saludarlo.

—Lo siento, pero no logro reconocerte —Kaoru alzó sus hombros esperando no herir sus sentimientos. Su culpabilidad aumentó cuando la sonrisa del chico de cabello plateado desapareció de su rostro en un segundo—. Pero… pero, —intentó resarcir su error—, puedes contarme quién eres y tal vez... —_Logre conocerte_, quiso decir en realidad.

—¿Tal vez...? —La figura de Enishi se había adelantado hasta estar frente a ella, son un toque de desesperación.

—Sí, quiero decir que…. —Estaba nerviosa y de cierta manera se sentía un poco presionada. Pero era entendible si él se trataba de un chico que la estimaba… ¿o no?

—Podemos pasar tiempo juntos —sugirió el hombre de anteojos más animado, tomándola de la mano.

—Bueno, en realidad ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero —De nuevo, los labios del chico se habían separado ligeramente sin poderse creer su desplante. Así que Kaoru lo reconsideró, estaba casi segura que para que él reaccionara así se trataba de alguien muy cercano a ella.

La chica acomodó su bolsillo y asintió dulcemente. Pasar tiempo con alguien que le 'conocía' le ayudaría a saber más sobre la Kaoru que supuestamente era, y claro su rutina cotidiana.

—Pero tendrás que acompañarme a compras _rayo_, ¿te importa? —Le informó antes de que el muchacho se comprometiera con ella sin saber a dónde lo llevaría. Conocía muy bien a los hombres y sabía que se irritaban en los departamentos de ropa cuando acompañaban a sus parejas. Por eso había imaginado que ese Enishi no sería la excepción y que tal vez la dejaría hasta otra ocasión.

—No te preocupes… —Pasó su mano varonil sobre el hombro de Kaoru muy cómodamente mientras cogía su bolsillo con la otra mano para cargarlo—. Estoy acostumbrado a ir de compras contigo.

_¿Conmigo? ¡Huh!_ Entonces la de ojos zafiro se imaginó que Enishi ocupaba el puesto del «amigo sincero» y que por eso lo llevaba de compras a todas partes. Kaoru le agradeció su amabilidad y comenzaron a caminar, sin preocupase más por la confianza que el otro había adoptado con ella. Entre pláticas, le preguntó dónde podía conseguir ropa formal, y pronto fue guiada hasta una tienda aparentemente reconocida por ambos. Justo en el mismo bloque donde se encontraba su nuevo trabajo.

Era evidente que Enishi le conocía sus gustos de pies a cabeza. Así que no tuvo de otra, mas que consentir que el muchacho la llevara, al no tener idea de los locales que había en esa ciudad

—Y em, ¿cómo nos conocimos? —Preguntó para reanudar la conversación mientras el hombre estacionaba su automóvil.

—Bueno, yo soy tu interés romántico —confesó el conductor sonriéndole de medio lado mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad junto con el de ella.

_Vaya eso sí que no se lo esperaba._ Sorprendida y nerviosa por su claridad, rechazó su mirada enfocándose en las manos que se movían en el aire, describiendo cómo se habían conocido en una fiesta de la universidad. Lo hacía de una forma tan íntima que no pudo más que sentirse intimidada y ansiosa por salir del auto.

—Entonces… —tartamudeo ella apurándose a abrir la puerta del coche—. Somos pare…

—No —Enishi salió del coche corriendo para recibirla del otro lado. Luego, cerró la puerta y pasó su mano sobre su espalda para abrazarla, una vez más—. En realidad, dijiste que no te gustaban los compromisos. Así que nunca concretamos nada, pero solíamos ser muy íntimos —sonrió, confirmándole lo peor.

Kaoru tragó con fuerza. Aunque ella no era dueña de esa vida ni de ese cuerpo, se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho. Por otra parte, el chico para nada le parecía feo pero no podía entregarse nuevamente a alguien solo porque la otra Kaoru, o la que ella debía ser, lo hacía o lo había hecho. Su corazón aún era de Kenshin, fuera en sueño o en realidad… pero lo era.

Recuperó su compostura y encontró las fuerzas dentro de ella para dejar las cosas en claro—. Entonces… entenderás que ya no podemos ser tan _íntimos_ —soltó ella resoplando y esperando sonar seria y determinada. No quería tener que lidiar con una ruptura que no era de ella exactamente, y menos si no conocía al chico—. No recuerdo nada, no puedo tener la misma confianza como tal vez antes la tuve contigo.

Enishi sonrió comprensivo—. Lo sé, e intentaré hacerte recordar de alguna forma —le prometió, acariciándole el hombro de la chica para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Kenshin terminó de enrollar la bolsa de papel color café que contenía el emparedado que había conseguido de su establecimiento favorito. Acomodó sus gafas de sol y retiró algunos flequillos de su vista al ver una melena muy conocida caminar justo enfrente de él. Estuvo por aclarar su garganta y llamar a su viejo amigo para saludarlo antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina siguiente y regresar a su puesto de trabajo. Pero entonces desistió, reconociendo la espalda y la figura curvilínea que iba caminando junto a su amigo.

Frunció el ceño, podía reconocer esa voluptuosa silueta envuelta en aquella ajustada falda gris en cualquier lugar. Miró con enojo la mano de su amigo, acomodada íntimamente sobre el cuerpo de la que recién había pedido trabajo en la mañana en su restaurante, como si se trataran de una pareja.

—¡Huh! Mr. Tarado Yukishiro y Miss. Fastidio Kamiya —Resoplo fastidiado por el cuadro que ambos pintaban, llevando su mano hacia atrás para coger el gorro de su suéter y cubrir su melena rojiza por completo. En seguida, aceleró su paso para rebasarles.

Caminó velozmente y sin voltear a verlos. Ahí no había nada que fuera de su incumbencia. Ese par podía fajarse en la misma calle si eso era lo que querían. Hostigado con la voz de Kaoru, empuñó sus manos en su bolsa de comida, tratando de ignorar su conversación para no escuchar lo que ambos hablaban. La chica le explicaba al otro que había conseguido trabajo nuevo y que por eso necesitaba ropa de la tienda a la cual estaban por entrar.

Kaoru cogió la manija de la puerta, deteniéndose un par de segundos cuando su nariz reconoció una fragancia exquisita y la cual había descubierto justo en ese día. Sin quererlo, ignoró a Enishi, quien sostenía la puerta para dejarla pasar. Atraída por la deliciosa y fresca esencia que el hombre a su lado desprendía, volteó, mirando la delgada figura de un chico vestido de negro, que ya estaba demasiados pasos adelante como para confirmar si era quien ella pensaba.

Sin más remedio, entro a la tienda tras la desaparición del sujeto. Se preguntó si su imaginación insistía en jugarle trucos o si en realidad se trataba del barista grosero que había conocido hacia algunas horas.

**III**

Suspiró cansada, caminando por la calle despues de que Enishi se hubiera despedido de ella, para regresar a supervisar la agencia de seguros de la que su padre era dueño. Sus pies se rehusaban a dar pasos más largos, deteniéndose con la tela ajustada de su nueva falda negra al tener enfrente a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Entró al bar, dándole una ojeada a los clientes que comenzaban a llegar y que eran atendidos por el flameante barista que por ahora tenía que cubrir ambas puestos. Se limitó a saludarlo, sabiendo que sería ignorada y hasta ofendida. Apurada, llegó en un par de pasos a los casilleros donde guardaría sus cosas. Más tranquila, pasó su nueva tarjeta de empleado por la computadora, registrando el tiempo en el que había comenzado su turno. Tal y como Aoshi le había indicado en las instrucciones generales en su «entrevista».

Observó el reloj, se puso sus zapatos de piso color negro y se fajo la camisa del mismo color dentro de su falda. Suspiró y salió de los vestidores, determinada a ocultar sus inseguridades. Estaba más nerviosa el tener que encontrarse con Kenshin que empezar su primer trabajo. No quería ser tratada con brusquedad pero tampoco podía pedir más, por eso se imaginaba que para que eso no doliera tenía que actuar como si el otro Kenshin simplemente hubiera sido un sueño.

Para que dejara de comparar… y para que ese Kenshin dejara de doler.

Levantó la barbilla y sacó el pecho. Estaba consciente de que seguramente caminaba de una forma ridícula y que terminaría cayéndose en medio de todos como el día de su graduación.

Pero, justo como ese día, decidió enfrentar su mayor temor, alistando su pequeña corbata del mismo color de su camisa y posicionándose frente al hombre que preparaba un par de bebidas.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —Preguntó ella nerviosa, presintiendo la rudeza con la que sería alejada.

—Puedes pararte allá e intentar lucir bonita.

Kaoru no se rio, ni tampoco dio señas de su enojo. Sin embargo, su rostro lo demostró todo. Una madurez que ni siquiera ella se creía y la cual no toleraba ese tipo de bromas… si es que eran bromas.

El barista sonrió de medio lado y asintió, entendiendo su juego—. Yo te ayudaré a limpiar las mesas cuando no tenga clientes en la barra, pero cuando los tenga tendrás que hacerlo tú —mencionó despreocupadamente, sin saber que al hacerlo de esa manera le quitaba un peso de encima.

Ella asintió más satisfecha y obedeció.

Tan pronto como se había ido, atendió a su primera pareja y así continuó su labor con otros tres clientes. Toda la noche trató de lucir sonriente y amable, pues a pesar de que estaba enfocada y disfrutaba de su trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su mundo se revolucionaba con tan solo contemplarlo de vez en cuando sin que se diera cuenta. Su estómago le cosquilleaba, y al juzgar por la actitud de este Kenshin parecían más larvas o moscas que un par de hermosas y delicadas mariposas.

Él lucía normal con los demás, solo frio con ella. Distante, para ser más certera. Inclusive, no podía negar más que sentirse rechazada y hasta odiada. Casi como él le conociera y ella hubiese cometido algo para ganar su repudio. Suspiró alzándose los ánimos mentalmente y antes de regresar a su puesto; no dejaría que eso interviniera con sus labores, ni siquiera con su humor esa tarde. Organizó sus pensamientos, decidiéndose a regalarle una sonrisa a todo el que entrara, incluso se portaría amable con él sin importa qué. Y… sin importar lo abrumada que se sintiera por dentro.

—Tienes que ser más rápida —comentó él desde el otro lado de la barra, un poco molesto al verla regresar después de entablar una larga conversación con uno de sus clientes—. Todos vienen a comer y no a hablar con la recepcionista del lugar, digo… por si no lo sabias.

Bien… tal vez no podría ser amable con él despues de todo; desde ese punto supo que comenzaría su hostilidad. Así que ignoró todo por completo y siguió limpiando los menus.

—Vaya, veo que estas animada —Aoshi apareció detrás de la puerta de su oficina y la llamó—. Discúlpalo, no sé qué le pasa, pero me imagino que anda en sus días…

Kaoru frunció el ceño, con ingenuidad—. ¿Sus días?

—Sí, _los días_ en los que no te quiere hablar bien y en los que no puede ver a nadie ni en pintura…

Ella no supo cómo contestar, solo sonrió y se dejó contagiar por la risa seria de Shinomori—. Solo te quería preguntar algo que me ha rondado en la cabeza ya por varias horas.

—Dime…

—¿Sabes si lo conozco?

—¿A quién? ¿A él?

—Sí —repitió ella abatida, acercándose al más alto y tratando de tapar las muecas de sus labios cuando el barista le sostuvo la mirada—. Es que presiento que me odia por alguna razón.

Aoshi se alejó pensativo. Su hermano le miraba de una forma retadora y empezaba a curiosear si se trataba de la mujer. Sin tener información, llevó nuevamente su atención hacia la mujer de corta estatura y negó—. La verdad no lo sé, nunca te ha mencionado y Misao no me ha dicho nada.

—Entiendo —concedió ella, dándole las gracias y regresando a su estación tras verlo cubrir ambos de los puestos.

El color de la mirada del pelirrojo se había intensificado, mientras le ordenaba cosas que hacer y dejar de cometer hasta cierto punto de la noche. Kaoru sintió que extrañamente su atención ya no estaba en los errores fatales que estaba cometiendo sino en algo más. ¡Tal vez ya le fastidiaba todo lo que hacía!

Tras el transcurso de un par de horas y tras no recibir más ordenes, volteó sigilosa hacia el puesto de su enemigo poniendo atención a las risas masculinas detrás de la barra de metal.

Él atendía a algunas mujeres de una forma muy peculiar. Una manera un poco fría pero a la misma vez muy sensual, un encanto que temiblemente le hacía sentir atraída. Les atendía y se portaba cortésmente a pesar de su extravagante comportamiento y que inclusive una de ellas comenzaba a reírse como boba. Parecían estar encantadas con él, y enamoradas de sus desplantes al parecer.

Molesta, se giró tratando de ocupase en otra cosa, pero era imposible. Ese Kenshin era la viva imagen de lo que le recordaba a su vida pasada y era imposible no querer voltear para ver lo que pasaba... o lo que le pasaba con todas esas mujeres rendidas a sus pies. Miró una segunda vez disimulada, o eso quiso hacer. Pero sin buscarlo, sus ojos índigo se encontraron con un par de orbes ardiendo, que le miraban por el flequillo de una forma burlona. Mientras él sonreía, alzaba un _shot_ de tequila al aire antes de ser digerido, y recibía con su otra mano una tarjeta de su clienta y la servilleta doblada de otra.

Sonrojada, desvió su atención hacia otro punto del restaurante, tratando de hacerlo parecer como si sus vistas se hubiesen encontrado por mera casualidad. Pero le fue difícil, aunque las personas seguían entrando y saliendo del lugar mientras ella trataba de atenderlos lo mejor que podía, no dejaba de sentirse irritada.

—Oh, hasta que contrataron a una chica hermosa por aquí —Un cliente la halagó mientras esperaba al chico del estacionamiento para que sacara su carro.

Ella puso atención y agradeció con una sonrisa tímida—. Gracias por los halagos, espero que haya tenido una muy linda cena.

—Sí, la tuve, y más con la vista que tuve enfrente de mí —insistió el señor de traje gris con hacerle plática y apenándola cada vez más con sus comentarios—. Vendré más seguido. Eres toda una maravilla.

—Creo que si yo decidiera venir a un lugar como este sería por la comida y no por ver a alguien… o conversar con alguien —conmemoro riendo y esperando que el barista la escuchara, mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello negro detrás de su oído.

—Vendré hasta que me canse de esa sonrisa dulce que tienes…

Ella sonrió y le despidió cuando su coche llegó afuera del establecimiento. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos tan directos, pero no se había incomodado en la forma como los había dicho el señor.

—Oye, Kaoru.

Tae se acercó disimuladamente extendiéndole varios menús que había recogido de las mesas. Ella era otra de las meseras de ahí junto a otros tres que se acercaron a ella.

—Te he visto mirar a _ya sabes quién_ varias veces, pequeña, y mi consejo es que te alejes, no tienes oportunidad…

Bueno, con esa frase no sabía si sentirse ofendida o agradecida porque se estaban preocupando por ella. Alzó su dedo índice para protestar en contra de lo que le decían y aclarar que para nada estaba interesada en es petulante, según ella. Pero fue interrumpida por una segunda empleada.

—¿Ya vieron con quien está platicando, Himura? —La rubia de camisa negra ocultó su dedo entre ellas y señaló hacia la barra—. Esa tipa ha venido varias veces preguntando por él, pero él nunca la atiende. Siempre se la deja a cargo de Tsubame, la chica que le ayuda algunos días.

Ambas meseras comenzaron a balbucear entre ellas, ignorándola totalmente.

—Pero si esa clienta es hermosa… ¡Cómo se atreve ese Himura!

—Ya sabes cómo es él. No habla con cualquiera.

—_Con casi nadie,_ has de decir… —Tae pausó recordando varias otras noches donde sus memorias le decían lo contrario—… Em retiro lo dicho, tienes razón no se ve con cualquiera.

Kaoru, quien había comenzado a limpiar los menús paró de hacerlo, curiosa de lo que se estaba platicando. ¡¿Acaso ese Kenshin era de la vida fácil?! Negó con la cabeza por andar fantaseando con cosas como esas. En su lugar, se dispuso a ser partícipe de la conversación para sacar más detalles.

—¿Qué quieren decir con que no se va con cualquiera? —Preguntó Kaoru con cara de susto. Estaba un poco angustiada e inconscientemente volteando hacia donde Kenshin platicaba con una castaña sumamente hermosa. Su mirada parecía ser solo para ella, incluso su sonrisa parecía encantar y hechizarla hasta a _ella_ que solo le miraba desde lejos.

—Ay, cariño… —Tae la tomó del brazo y la haló para que dejara de verlo—. Él es un hombre fuera de las ligas de cualquier mujer normal. Aparte de que es muy reservado, engreído y una infinidad de calificativos -incluyendo su sexy trasero…- es un hombre que sale con lo mejor _de lo mejor_.

—¡Sí! —Mika la otra mesera se unió nuevamente a la plática—. Hemos tenido a mujeres hermosas y ricas a las cuales las ha rechazado. Viene preguntado por él y salen con el corazón roto. Y ni que decir con simples mortales simplonas como tú y como yo. ¡Más rechazadas!

—Vaya, entonces es muy popular… y muy especial al escoger mujer, ¡huh! —concluyó la de ojos zafiro sintiéndose más aliviada tras escuchar eso, y, sorprendida de que en esa realidad su tímido Kenshin fuera un rompecorazones en ese mundo paralelo.

—_Demasiado_, para el gusto de las demás mortales —bromeó Tae, antes de mirar hacia atrás sólo para confirmar que la mujer al fin tenía su atención.

Las tres chicas rieron despacio.

—Pero… —dudó Kaoru en hacer la pregunta del millón y la cual le daba miedo que le afirmaran—. ¿Él... Ahm… cobra o algo así?

Ambas de las meseras se miraron un par de segundos y despues se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué quieres saber la cuota para ofrecer? —La rubia se burló, disimulando su risa.

—¡Por todos los Cielos, Kaoru! —Tae le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a su nueva amiga—. Entiendo tu ignorancia porque eres nueva aquí, pero él es socio de este lugar. Si esta aquí es solo por gusto y aburrimiento…

Kaoru entendió y asintió con pesar, al ser el nuevo objetivo de burlas de las otras meseras—. Y para conocer mujeres… —supuso.

Mika sustituyo las palmaditas de su amiga y golpeó levemente el brazo de la nueva empleada.

—¡Ha! Ese chico no necesita conseguir mujeres. ¡A ese _hijo de la mala vida_ le llueven mujeres, aquí y en China! Que es otra cosa _muy _diferente —se cruzó de brazos ladeando el rostro para no volver a reír.

Ante esto la de ojos zafiro comprendió—. Así que te le declaraste y te dijo que no…

Mika no lo negó. Solo flexionó su dedo índice indicando que así había sido. Y es que la chica ni siquiera era fea. Su cabello ondulado y rubio complementaba su rostro de porcelana junto con sus ojos grises y labios rosas. Sus mejillas estaban espolvoreadas de un rosa opaco que resaltaban sus pómulos con gracia.

—También la chica que vino hacia un rato —señaló Mika con recelo solo para no ser la única expuesta por Kaoru.

La chica nueva volteó hacia la otra mesera que limpiaba una de las mesas. Su cabello era cafe oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color. También era hermosa y ni que decir de su cuerpo.

—Incluso lo hubiera hecho yo, si fuera soltera —Tae entró en las bromas, posando sus puños en sus caderas—. Si me hubiera esperado unos años, seguro que no estaría aquí platicando con ustedes… ¡mortales!

Todas rieron.

Con pesar, la de coleta alta volvió a mirarlas—. ¿Entonces, no sale con meseras, sino con gente rica? —Y para su desgracia _ella que era granjera_.

—No, no, no —intervino Tae una segunda vez—. Él sale con la que se le pega la gana, pero no con cualquiera. Lo he visto irse o pasear con chicas hasta más pobres que yo. Y eso que vengo en bicicleta al trabajo y pago mis muebles a crédito.

Las tres resoplaron y recuperaron su compostura cuando la tercera mesera, Sara, se les unió.

—¿Qué platican chicas?

—Nada, solo lo usual —contestó Mika alzando sus hombros y restándole importancia.

—Ah, ¿ya apostaron entonces?

Kaoru alzó su mirada cuando las otras dos meseras mandaron callar a su otra compañera de trabajo, tratando de que ella no se enterara de sus negocios_… ilícitos_.

—¿Qué? ¿No le han explicado a la nueva? Si ustedes dijeron que le advertirían porque la veían interesada en el bombón.

Tae resoplo, sacando un par de monedas y billetes y mirando a Kaoru con un poco de vergüenza—. Apuesto a que la rechaza.

—¿A quién…? ¡¿A mí?! —Se exaltó la recepcionista de falda ajustada dándose un golpe en el pecho con su palma abierta. Un poco indignada.

—No, tontita… la clienta que está seduciendo al _biscocho_… —Sara sacó otros 40 yenes poniéndolos encima de los de Tae—. Yo apuesto a que también la rechaza, ya van tres noches que viene y se va con manos vacías. Apuesto eso y que la otra clienta de ojos verdes le deja su número de teléfono. A pesar de verlos juntos. Tiene una cara de zorra que ni ella la aguanta.

—Ah, pues yo apuesto que la clienta empalagosa regresa a la salida por él… y, que la de vestido purpura también le deja su teléfono…

Las tres asintieron, mirando a Kaoru y esperando por su apuesta.

—Hermosa, este es nuestro secreto y así hacemos dinero extra. Es difícil que te dejemos ir… ahora que lo sabes —mascullo Tae juguetonamente y palpando la mesa impaciente al ver a una pareja entrar al bar.

—Pero no tengo dinero… —explicó Kaoru sintiéndose un poco confundida con las explicaciones de la actitud de ese Kenshin.

—Yo te presto —ofreció Mika algunos billetes que puso en la mesa—. Con tus propinas puedes pagármelo después.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar. Lo que hacían estaba mal, _muy mal_. Miró a Kenshin quien se veía demasiado entretenido con la clientela, de hecho estaba demasiado carismático.

Él alzó el rostro, presintiendo su escrutinio, y la observó un par de segundos dándose cuenta del interés con el que lo estudiaba. Luego, deslizó su vista hasta la mujer de vestido ajustado verde a la que le servía todos los tragos que le pedía, sonriéndole de una forma que muy bien sabia jamás le ofrecería a ella.

Kaoru volvió su atención hacia las chicas—. ¡Al demonio! Tengo que pagar la universidad y esta mendiga falda. Yo digo que se va con ella.

Las cuatro juntaron sus manos y guardaron el dinero despues de contarlo y antes de regresar a sus puestos de trabajo.

Un poco nostálgica, volvió a mirarlo mientras él la miraba sin ninguna clase de emoción por igual. Viró la mirada hacia otro lugar, ya no quería ponerle tanta atención si no lo merecía. Solo quería enfocarse en su vida y sacar lo mejor de ella.

Despidió a otro par de clientes con una sonrisa y así hasta que el lugar se quedó completamente vacío. Cuando estaban por retirarse, lo vio tomar sus cosas e irse por el otro lado de la calle sin ninguna clase de compañía y a pie. Él no le había explicado más, y ni se había despedido de ella, como era de suponerse. Caminó varios metros, parando y recibiendo a su lado a la misma chica que le acompañaba en el bar. Ella había salido de su auto para detenerlo.

Al principio Kenshin parecía no estar interesado en su compañía, pero tras varias líneas intercambiadas él comenzó a caminar con la chica siguiéndole el paso y sin ninguna clase de contacto.

—Qué raro —susurró ella. Por parte de la mujer, se había esperado un par de besos apasionados y alguna «violación» en público. Pero _eso_… había quedado demasiado corto con sus expectativas.

—¡Gané! —Mika sacó el dinero del frasco donde lo habían puesto y comenzó a contar frente a las demás—. Es decir, Kaoru y yo ganamos. _Ricura_ se fue con la clienta.

—Ya, no hagas escandalo… seguro la rechaza al otro lado de la esquina y tu ya estas contando como una avariciosa —bromeó Tae.

—Chicas… ¿por qué ella se fue a pie? —Preguntó Kaoru interesada.

Las otras tres alzaron los hombros sin saber.

—Himura es un misterio que nunca llegaremos a entender. Menos tú, que pareces bastante interesada; tu sorpresa y preguntas apenas comienzan… pequeña.

—Lo sé… y no estoy segura de querer saber más —dijo Kaoru decepcionada, cogiendo sus cosas y echándose a caminar hacia la parada del autobús para regresar a su casa.

Y es que era verdad… no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Sus actos eran tan confusos que no lo entendía. Suspiró rendida. Debía aceptar su vida como ahora era y a las personas en ella. Y, si ese Kenshin era así no estaba segura de quererlo en su vida…

**IV**

Sus ojos pajizos se reflejaron en el vidrio del ventanal, observando su cuerpo desnudo en el mismo material. Luego, subió su vista enfocándose en la oscuridad de ese azul en el cielo.

—Como el color de sus ojos… —susurró Kenshin contemplando la constelación.

—Mmmm… me gusta la vista de tu _departamento_ —La mujer castaña lo abrazó por detrás rozando su desnudo cuerpo envuelto en una sábana contra la figura de él—. Ven pronto… quiero que te ocupes de mí —solicitó con voz sensual mientras besaba su oído.

Él alejo su rostro para que ella dejara de besar su oído. En cambio, acarició los brazos femeninos que se habían enrollado en su tórax, estudiando la imagen en el vidrio con mirada vacía.

—Vaya que eres insaciable… pero ya no estoy de humor —confesó regresando su mirada hacia el cielo—. Puedes quedarte hasta la mañana si eso deseas… yo tengo que ir a dormir. Tengo varias cosas que hacer mañana.

La mujer se quejó pero no renunció al cuerpo desnudo y marcado del de cabellera rojiza.

Kenshin soltó un suspiro, un poco hostigado. Se giró rápidamente, tomando a la mujer de las caderas y alzándola hasta atorarla en sus caderas nuevamente. Desprendiendo en el proceso la sabana de su delgado cuerpo.

—Si insistes…

Y así ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de ese frio apartamento, mientras la luz de la luna que contrastaba ese cielo índigo bañaba la habitación.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	5. Chapter 5

—**RÓMPEME—**

**Por Zury Himura**

_(S&amp;E)_

* * *

Gracias a Edi y a May, y a todos los demás por sus comentarios

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Abrió las cortinas del enorme ventanal de su departamento, dejando que la luz de la mañana entrara para que iluminara el lugar. Fríamente, fijó su mirada dorada hacia la dirección donde el sol se levantaba, dejando que sus rayos se fundieran con el color de su iris creando un color uniforme y delicado.

Sus dedos blancos recorrieron el cuello de su camisa de vestir color negro, dejando abiertos los primeros dos botones para mayor comodidad. Y lentamente, pasó una palma abierta sobre su flequillo rojo y lo alborotó un poco para romper la solides que el agua de la ducha le había creado. Desganado, caminó hacia la entrada mirando de reojo a la mujer que seguía reposando en su cama. Cogió su suéter y abrió la puerta con cuidado después de asegurarse que la nota seguía en el lugar donde la había dejado. Entonces, despues de algunos pasos desapareció en el ascensor del edificio.

La mujer se rodó sobre la cama bostezando y estirando sus brazos para relajar sus músculos, antes de buscar con su tacto el cuerpo desnudo que se imaginaba estaría a un lado de ella, aun reposando. Pero, terminó de despabilarse cuando el vacío en la cama la sorprendió.

Con rapidez, se sentó recta y de un solo movimiento. Arrojó las sabanas azules a un lado para ir en busca del dueño del departamento y dejarle saber lo mucho que no apreciaba el gesto. Pero su búsqueda fue en vano; lo único que encontró fue la simple nota en un buró con un sobre encima. Intrigada lo cogió entre sus dedos, leyendo la correspondencia.

"_Gracias por la noche que me regalaste. Disculpa mi descortesía y porque no pude estar ahí para decírtelo personalmente, pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer y no quise despertarte. Te dejé algo de dinero en el sobre, así que por favor no quiero malinterpretes mis intenciones. Úsalo para un taxi y para desayunar o almorzar lo que gustes. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti despues de una buena noche. Fue un placer conocerte… qué tengas muy buen día"_

—Maldito… —blasfemó la mujer indignada, arrugando el papel y arrojándolo a un lado de la cama. Como si tratara de desquitarse con eso.

Estaba furiosa pero la culpa la tenía ella. Antes de que insistiera ir a su departamento, él había sido claro. Le había dicho que no estaba en busca de una relación y que solo salía con chicas que le parecían interesantes. Mientras éstas no llegaran, si desidia o no tener sexo solo se trataría de algo causal. Por eso, se le había recomendado no esperar mucho de él, más que un buen rato. Y, si en el dado caso de que hubiera una posibilidad entre ellos solo se daría cuenta si él iniciaba con el cortejo.

Esa era su forma de hacerle saber que estaba interesado, y, en su caso… no lo estaba.

Pero tan ingenua había sido, había creído que por su belleza lo atraparía en una sola noche. Y como consecuencia ahora estaba ahí, tirada en el piso haciendo berrinche por algo que no había sucedido como había planeado.

**II**

Resoplo y tomó asiento levantando el largo y variado menú que la mesera le había dado al llevarlo a su mesa. Acomodó sus gafas de sol y bajó el cuadernillo solo un poco para ver a la mujer que había descubierto sentada en una de las mesas de afuera del restaurante. Justo al otro extremo donde se sentaba él.

¿La conocía? Claro que por supuesto que conocía a la bruja esa. Gruño y volvió a alzar el menú empuñando sus manos en la cubierta de plástico.

Era ni más ni menos que la princesa frustrada y solterona que no había dejado de asecharlo desde que se habían conocido. La única mujer interesante y, a la misma vez, amargada que solo los cielos habían sabido como alejarla de él. Sí, la bruja de la universidad, la misma que ahora tomaba venganza seguramente contando sobre su vida personal a cualquiera que se le pegaba la gana, con tal de molestarlo. La astuta, la fría y calculadora, -y próxima pediatra- … Megumi Takani.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y blasfemó mentalmente cuando la vio ondear la mano para saludarlo al darse cuenta de su presencia. Solo bastaba con ignorarla, y si eso no servía, le diría a la mesera que era una loca que lo había confundido con alguien más para que la sacaran del restaurante. Sí, eso haría. Se giró incomodo mirando hacia otro lado para disimular. Esa escena le traía recuerdos que ahora en la actualidad lo hacían reír.

Hace algunos veranos atrás, cuando recientemente Aoshi y él se asociaron, juntando toda la herencia de su padre para comprar el negocio que ahora tenían, conoció a Megumi Takami. La pérdida de tiempo más lamentable en su edad dorada de estudiante universitario… y un desperdicio de belleza al ser parte de una personalidad tan prepotente.

La había visto desde lejos, un día en la biblioteca, comprando un libro de cocina y otro de decoración de casas. Misma edición que él tenía en su lista de libros que «tenia» que comprar debido a los comentarios en la web. Intrigado por su belleza comenzó a idealizarla y hasta valorarla como posible candidata para una cita. En ese entonces, así como en la actualidad, él era fiel a su lema: hermosas y con cerebro. Sino simplemente eran tratadas como amigas, y si insistían, simplemente eran marginadas de su grupo social.

Y es que hacía bastante tiempo que se había jurado nunca más caer en las garras del amor. Nunca.

En fin, después de algunas semanas cuando su fiebre por ella había bajado lo suficiente como para concentrarse en sus clases, comenzó el semestre, introduciendo a nuevos alumnos en clases más avanzadas debido a sus capacidades. Esas clases eran tan fáciles y aburridas para él que podía sentarse a mirar pajaritos todo el día sin necesidad de tomar notas en el salón. Solo le bastaba escuchar y de vez en cuando ver al pizarrón. Pensaba que ni siquiera valía la pena estar ahí, pues solo la gente aburrida entraba y salía sin ninguna posibilidad de socializar.

Quiso cambiar su clase a una más «normal» y pensaba que lo lograría, al menos eso creyó antes de ver a Takani cruzando la entrada del salón como nueva estudiante transferida y tomando asiento justo en las filas de enfrente.

Esa mujer…. Era un conejo que se había metido a la cueva de su depredador.

Pronto, la había notado participando insistentemente, respondiendo todas las preguntas con cifras correctas. Lo sabía porque con tan solo ver el problema en la pizarra podía calcular una respuesta en muy poco tiempo, suficiente como para saber de antemano y a pesar de su rapidez, si estaba mal o no. Aunque debía darle créditos, ella era muy rápida a comparación de los demás, causándole curiosidad y despertándole cierto interés en su manera tan determina de actuar.

Pronto esa mujer se había vuelto la segunda más rápida del salón, e incluso amenazaba con desbancarle. Por esa razón había decidido despertar de su holgazanería y entrar a su juego. «Eso»… su potencial le había interesado. Una mujer hermosa y además inteligente. Eso era lo que había buscado desde hacer un par de meses.

Después de algunos días, comenzó a retarse a sí mismo tomándolo como un desafío… y ella, se dio cuenta. Comenzaron intercambiando miradas, retadoras por parte de ella y coquetas de parte él. Haciéndolo pensar que por fin había caído.

Así fue como la había invitado a salir. Estaba seguro que las cosas avanzarían muy bien y por eso se lo había propuesto enfrente de todos. Como era de esperarse, la gente del salón había dado un grito en el cielo. Murmurando la hermosa pareja que hacían y lo afortunada que sería su descendencia.

Si ahora, en la actualidad, volviera a ver a todos los que habían dicho eso… ¡A la mierda los mandaría porque no le dijeron como era Megumi Takani!

Pero bueno, durante su cita ambos habían estado callados, sin nada que decir ni nada de qué hablar. Cada vez que abría la boca, era contradicho con una pésima e insípida respuesta que parecía ser sacada de la revista de la NASA o de cualquier otra enciclopedia de una forma altanera y burlona y, poco a poco comenzaba a colmarle. Sin sorprenderse, el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado hostil y lleno de rivalidad. Ambos habían comenzado a debatir sobre el calentamiento global y tonterías que jamás contaría en una cita. Y de las cuales ahora se avergonzaba recordar.

La nerd de Megumi lo estaba contagiando y él… se estaba dejando. Pero era más que nada por su prepotencia y las ganas de dejarla callada que participaba en su juego. Pero pronto, el poder de ambas familias había salido a relucir, la superioridad y las calificaciones. La inferioridad del otro y los privilegios de «ella». Mostrándole de peor manera los verdaderos colores de la que creyó su mejor opción para una cita. ¡Y… allí estaba su cita!

En serio… ¡¿cuándo se habían desviado hasta llegar hasta ahí?! ¿Qué le pasaba a esa loca sin vida social? ¿Acaso nunca había salido con alguien que no fuera su libro?

Desesperado, se cruzó de brazos preguntándole por qué demonios había aceptado salir con él.

—Para conocer al enemigo, por su puesto. Planeo graduarme con el más alto honor y necesito quitar de mi camino ciertos obstáculos… ¿tú qué creías?

Mierda, ¡esas eran mentiras! Ella, al igual que él, había creído que tendrían una oportunidad, juntos. Y lo podía decir firmemente con tan solo ver la forma en la que ella se había arreglado para verlo.

—Tuve consideración... —mintió él, decidiendo jugar el papel del patán—. Durante la clase tenías esta cara de desesperación.

—Sí, seguro estuve tan desesperada como para salir contigo, ¡idiota!

—¡Necesitas sexo!

—Probablemente pero no lo haré contigo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Me ahorras hacerte pasar por el rechazo!

—Pues bien.

Despues de eso, habían aguardado pacientemente por el mesero quien traía los tres platillos llenos de comida que ambos habían ordenado, antes de que se dieran cuenta del desastre natural que había arrasado con su supuesta cita.

—Aquí están los platos, salmón ahumado, pollo con hierbas de romero y carbona…

—Puedes llevártelo, no queremos nada —contesto el pelirrojo sacando su tarjeta de débito para pagar.

—¡Codo resentido! ¡¿Ahora me dejarás sin comer?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tarde en quedar así de linda y las comidas que me salté?! Puedes largarte tú, yo puedo quedarme con la comida y puedo pagar por ella. Así que si no te importa… —Megumi se disculpó y tomó cada plato poniéndolo en la mesa mientras que con su mano ahuyentaba a Kenshin para que la dejara comer en paz.

—¡Amargada! —Cogió un tenedor y arrancó un pedazo de salmón—. Te ayudaré a pagar, si vine hasta acá y me tomé molestia para reservar, al menos apreciaré la comida.

—Vaya, hasta que «reaccionas» —se burló Megumi con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, hasta que sonríes! —Repitió él y siguió comiendo en silencio. Recordó en el dicho que decía: «después de la tormenta siempre venia la calma». Y, en su caso…. ¡No era así! Quería matar a los que habían incluido el «siempre» en esa oración. Comería y después se largaría… ya no quería estar con esa mujer que parecía anti-hombres.

Dos platos y medio después, se recargó tocándose el estómago para constatar lo bien que se sentía. Rara vez salía a comer fuera y más a un restaurante tan elegante, por eso su estómago seguro apreciaba el festín que le había dado como tributo a su sacrificio.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo ella limpiando sus labios con una servilleta—. En verdad me gustabas, por eso quise salir contigo.

Kenshin firmó su recibo y se lo dio al mesero. Había terminado pagando la comida, y no porque ella no quisiera porque había insistido. Pero porque había sido él el que la había invitado a salir.

—Lo mismo de mi parte... —confeso él sin planes de profundizar mucho en el tema—. Muy rara vez encuentras a alguien hermosa e inteligente como tú. Nunca invito a salir a nadie. Cuando apetezco, normalmente el sexo siempre se da muy fácil, así que no hay necesidad. Pero bueno, como dicen: «no juzgues a un libro por su portada». Porque mírate como saliste.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento, pero es verdad.

—Bueno, lo mismo digo de ti. Ya conocía tu fama: carácter presuntuoso, muy difícil de complacer, difícil con las mujeres y un rompe corazones. Por alguna razón creí que sería diferente…

—¿Rompe corazones? ¿Yo? —se echó a reír. ¡Vaya ironía de la vida!

—Sí, dicen que sales con muchas chicas, las utilizas y después te das la vuelta y te largas.

—Es verdad que tengo muchas amigas, pero no significa que las lleve a todas a la cama. No soy ese tipo de hombres. Veras, así como algunas mujeres tienen esa regla de: sin amor no hay sexo, yo solo busco a alguien que me impresione.

—¿También?¿Eres de esos hombres de antigüedad?

—Claro que no, no seas ridícula —se burló poniéndose su saco y cogiendo una menta del plato que les habían dado—. Nunca hable de amor de mi parte. Si llego a tener una relación formal no será porque me enamore. Ya que de verdad, ese asunto pasó a la historia por mi bien y el de los demás. Pero bueno, si lo hago será porque esa persona me impresione, por su personalidad y locura. Pero claro, no locura como la tuya que eso es diferente y está critica la situación…

—¡Ya cálmate!

Kenshin rio recibiendo el pedazo de pan que la chica le había lanzado—. Pero bueno esas con mis condiciones que creí que cumplirías.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué tienes tantas aventuras?

—¿Tantas? —Se rascó la barbilla pensando—. Creo que te has dejado llevar por las apariencias. Según yo, que mantener una vida sexual saludable y activa no tiene nada de malo. Pero en mi caso si la chica no me aburre y puede sostener una plática, entonces le soy claro. «No busco una relación pero me agradas». Y ya de ahí todo se da si se tiene que darse. Tampoco me creas un «foco de enfermedades», porque siempre ando en busca de alguien fuera de lo normal.

—Vaya, eres muy complicado. Quién diría que eres así… yo pensé que…

—¿Que me iba con cualquiera? —Rio dándole la mano—. Bueno cada quien saca sus conclusiones y a veces es mejor que la gente piense eso para que no se acerquen a ti. Por mi hubiera estado de maravilla si te la hubieras creído y no te me hubieras acercado.

—¡Hey! —Se zafó de un solo movimiento—. Aunque lo entiendo —Megumi estiró la mano para despedirse. Eso no significaba que eran amigos ni que era un adiós definitivo. Simplemente eran las paces—. Estoy cansada de besar sapos y quiero casarme, aunque tú tienes fachada sexy… creo que no eres el indicado —quiso ser clara.

Sonrió de medio lado resoplando entretenido—. Bien, «princesa», me facilitas mucho el trabajo, ya que yo tampoco deseo ser el príncipe de nadie. Nos vemos «criticona».

—¡Ah!

Sí. Así se había conocido y así habían terminado hasta que…

—Hermano, encontré el edificio ideal para el negocio. La locación está en el centro y justo a una cuadra de la universidad.

—¿Lo has comprado? —Preguntó el pelirrojo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad para bajar del auto. Su hermano había insistido en ir por él. Pues quería darle una sorpresa.

—Sí, bueno más o menos, ven acá. La familia, dueña del edificio, nos dará la bienvenida. Ya firmé los papeles en la tarde, espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no, te dije que te encargaras de todo, a mí no me importa… mientras genere ingresos y me devuelva lo que invertí.

Ambos entraron al edificio, de alrededor de cinco pisos de alto. Encontrando en una mesa a tres personas de espaldas, mientras bebían una limonada.

—Compórtate por favor, hermano. Pon tu mejor cara.

—¡Entiendo! —Kenshin fingió una gran sonrisa y acomodó su saco antes de encarar a la familia. Caminó hacia ellos, realizó una reverencia y los saludó, levantando lentamente su rostro—. Hola, muchísimo gusto en… ¡mierda! ¡¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?!

Y así, se había dado cuenta que Megumi era la hija del dueño al que su hermano le estaba comprando el edificio. Y, por los próximos días y años… se lamentaba haberle dejado todo al idiota de su hermano.

—¿Este asiento, está ocupado?

El tono de la pregunta lo molestó. Ya que esa mujer se había encargado de fastidiarlo por los últimos años despues de enterarse de ciertas cosas sobre él. Pero aun así se comportó como el adulto que ahora era y bajó el menú para recibirla.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí, es más ni menos que la princesa Takani.

Megumi recorrió la silla y tomó asiento sin esperar a ser invitada. Sonrió y guardó sus lentes de sol en el estuche de marca que había sacado de su bolso.

—A propósito, princesa….

—¿Todavía recientes mi rechazo? Por eso insistes con el apodo…huh —Ella alzó la ceja, riendo.

—Sí, sobre todo porque sé que todavía no estas casada —contraatacó riendo malévolamente cuando ella entrecerró la mirada. Era muy fácil adivinar su punto débil y la soltería era el que más le dolía.

—¿Qué quieres, genio?

—Sabes que siempre me ha molestado que hables con Aoshi sobre mis asuntos personales y mucho más para enterarte de mi vida —comenzó pasando las hojas del menú al hablar sobre su hermano—. Pero, es diferente que hablas lo que te plazca con otras personas.

—Escúpelo, Himura, ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué mandaste a esa chica molesta al restaurante?

—¿Chica molesta? ¡Ah, ya! La inocente que salve de tus garras en el autobús.

Kenshin alzó sus gafas atorándolas sobre su cabeza, interesado por la nueva información—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿En el bus?

—En fin, yo no le hice nada. Solo la salve de tu mala actitud y de tus trampas pervertidas. Si ella te ha encontrado no tiene nada que ver conmigo —La mujer siguió tomando de su limonada a pesar de que el par de ojos dorados la estudiaban con incredulidad—. ¡¿Qué?! Además, puede que sea una confidencia, _genio_… o que en verdad este interesada en ti y te esté asechando.

Él se echó a reír, no porque fuera imposible, sino lo contrario. Ya había tenido varias experiencias como esas con las mujeres, que incluso ya se le hacía normal. Sin embargo, no le agradaba la idea ya que muchas de esas veces las cosas habían terminado muy mal.

—No me sorprendería si ese fuera el caso con esa chica.

Megumi separó los labios de su bebida y lo observó curiosa, encontrando algo interesante en su mirada.

—Dime, Himura… ¿la conoces?

—Yo vine aquí a desayunar no a hablar de personas irrelevantes en mi vida —Kenshin sonrió de medio lado y levantó un par de dedos para llamar al chico que atendía su mesa—. Mesero, un omelette de huevos con jamón y un jugo natural de naranja por favor.

**III**

—_Día tres: amo mi trabajo. Interactuar con las personas pareció dárseme naturalmente. Cada vez necesito menos ayuda de «él». Nota: no se ha ido con nadie. _

—_Día cuatro: hoy una de las meseras no fue a trabajar y me tocó cubrirla. Estaba nerviosa pero me fue muy bien, no rompí ningún plato. Aunque me queme mi dedo y Kenshin me ayudó, parece que lo hizo de mala gana. ¡Además, nunca le pedí ayuda! Nota: él no ha actuado como la otra noche._

—_Día cinco: otra vez me tocó atender mesas y esta vez un cliente fue tan amable al dejarme propina con el valor de un cuarto de mi salario semanal. Kenshin sigue igual de frio e inapetente cada vez que le hablo. Nota: no ha hecho ninguna movida con ninguna mujer, comienzo a pensar que algo trae entre manos._

—_Día seis: hoy tuvimos «espectáculo» en el restaurante. Una mujer descubrió a su esposo cenando con la amante. Las cosas se tornaron agresivas así que Kenshin tuvo que intervenir… aunque no fue lo más sabio, salió abofeteado por defender al marido cuando se le pregunto su opinión. Nota: sigue sin conquistar a nadie._

—_Día siete: daré lo mejor en la escuela. Ah, a propósito… un grupo de chicas escandalosas entró al restaurante queriendo llamar la atención de Kenshin. Por su parte él…. Terminó llamando a la policía, qué pena. Nota: no creo que tenga que hacer nota aquí._

—_Día ocho: las chicas comienzan a desesperarse. Kenshin no ha hecho ningún movimiento y muchas dependen de las apuestas. Lo que me preocupa es que éstas comienzan a aumentar y acabo de pagar mi renta. Nota: él no ha movido ni un solo dedo aunque sigue sonriéndole a algunas mujeres. Creemos que es cuestión de tiempo._

—_Día nueve: me he dado cuenta que me mira de vez en cuando. Parece que me odia y que no sabe cómo expresarlo. Pues cuando lo encaro simplemente desvía la mirada con frialdad. Nota: me empiezo a desesperar, contaba con las apuestas._

—_Día diez: cada vez menos me afecta que tenga la apariencia del Kenshin en mis recuerdos. He llegado a la conclusión de que son__ distintas personalidades y nada tiene que ver.__ Aunque me sigue intrigando su comportamiento. Nota: creo que empezaré a buscar un segundo trabajo. _

—_Día once: hoy por primera vez hizo algo bueno por mí… me ayudó a limpiar las mesas… no sé si eso cuenta. Nota: Creemos que ya tiene novia, así que comenzaremos a apostar en otro tipo de cosas si no actúa pronto. Aoshi es el siguiente blanco._

Kaoru terminó de leer las entradas de sus notas en su agenda y sonrió. Misao tenía razón, llevar un diario o algo parecido había resultado algo terapéutico y entretenido. Cerró la cubierta negra de su libreta pequeña y la guardó nuevamente en su bolso de mano. Checó nuevamente su peinado y salió de su habitación, con paso firme.

—Buenos días, mi niña —La dueña del edificio la saludó llevando consigo un sobre en la mano—. Iba en camino a hablar contigo.

Kaoru asintió. Hoy era su primer día de clases y justamente había salido con el tiempo necesario. Aunque no debía darse el lujo de interrumpir su organizado horario, optó por quedarse y escuchar a la señora.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Bueno mira, aquí traigo el nuevo contrato de renta ya que el viejo se acaba en un mes. Las clausulas han cambiado mucho y por eso te lo traje para que lo leas detenidamente.

La que estaba por irse a la universidad recibió el sobre abriéndolo con cuidado al sentir el grosor del paquete. ¿Pues cuantas hojas había ahí?

—Lo leeré cuando regrese —le prometió guardándolo en su mochila un poco ansiosa por el corto tiempo que tenía para llegar a la estación de autobús—. ¿Está bien?

—Muy bien, también… Comenzaras a pagar por todas las utilidades y la renta aumentara considerablemente ya que necesito hacer algunas reparaciones en el edificio. Son a largo plazo, pero te aseguro que saldrás beneficiada, ahí lo explica todo.

¡¿Qué, que?! Hasta ese momento estuvo segura que los colores se le habían ido del rostro. Se había dado cuenta en este mes que había pagado, que la renta ya era suficiente como para tomar las tres cuartas partes de su cheque dejándole el resto para comer y para pasajes. Eso sin contar que había tenido que irse caminando al trabajo con tal de completar para su comida. Y eso que había comenzado con un préstamo de Misao. Pues al poco tiempo de trabajar trabajando, y al hacer organizar sus gastos entre las dos se habían dado cuenta de lo que le pasaría a su salario.

Suspiro y asintió. Debía considerarlo mejor y tal vez si no le convenía terminaría buscando otro lugar. Más animada se despidió imaginándose que si ese era el caso podría comentarle a Misao y ofrecerle ser compañeras de cuarto. Después de todo una ayuda no le caía mal a nadie, ¿no?

**IV**

Agitada y con el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo había podido llegar hasta la primera clase del día que duraba dos horas y media. Había entrado al edificio un par de minutos tarde pues el bus que había planeado tomar, la había dejado.

Avergonzada, posó la palma abierta de su mano para empujar la puerta del salón. Podía escuchar la voz masculina y gruesa explicando algunas teorías matemáticas que no creyó escuchar hasta algunas semanas después del inicio de clases. Intimidada, cerró la puerta tras ella, agachando la mirada cuando se hizo un silencio escalofriante ante la interrupción.

—¡Vaya, miren a quién se le durmió la gallina! —la represiva voz del profesor fue así como la recibió.

Apenada, levantó el rostro para presentarse. Pues seguramente hasta ese punto todos ya lo habían hecho.

—Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y estoy apenada por… —Sus labios se separaron al avistar y concentrarse solo en la figura de su maestro—. ¡¿Qué?!

Hiko se puso de pie, echando hacia un lado sus flequillos largos y negros mientras que levantaba delicadamente sus lentes de marco grueso y negro.

Parecía de esos modelos de revista, pero lo más importante… era una confidencia lo que su mala suerte le había traído. Suspiró bajando su dedo índice con el que lo había señalado. Maldiciéndose, se tapó la boca cuando se giró para revisar nuevamente el número del salón. Era el correcto no se había equivocado y odiaba a la secretaria que no le había impedido saltar a una clase más avanzada.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? Busca asiento y presta atención en mi clase, señorita —repitió acomodando el cuello de su camisa blanca de vestir—. Si es que no quieres repetirla el próximo semestre, por su puesto.

La chica obedeció, disculpándose una vez más por su comportamiento. Caminó hasta el final de la fila, justo donde siempre se sentaban los que iban ahí por obligación y por no querer participar, al menos lo decía por su experiencia y punto de vista.

Aunque había deseado estar enfrente ya que matemáticas era una signatura que para nada se le facilitaba pero era buena en ello cuando se lo proponía. Rápidamente, sacó sus útiles y comenzó a tomar notas de todo lo escrito en el pizarrón y de lo que se hablaba. Tenía bastante que escribir y no podía darse el lujo de mirar directamente a Hiko por más que quería.

Estaba tan enfocada en entender lo que su lápiz escribía que no puso atención en la participación general de sus compañeros de clase. Y fue hasta que su apellido fue nombrado con fuerza que despertó de su trance.

Levantó la mirada alarmada y con el estómago retorciéndosele de temor. Era su primer día, y juzgando por la mirada burlona de sus demás compañeros desde ese momento seria conocida como la idiota despistada de la clase. Temerosa, llevó su atención al profesor, quien se había quitado los lentes y se había sostenido sus caderas con molestia al ser ignorado. Esperaba una respuesta a cualquiera que hubiera sido su pregunta.

—Bien, señorita. Quiero creer que estaba meditando la respuesta al problema que le di —habló con sarcasmo. La mujer no le había puesto nada de atención y de ello estaba consciente. Pero no podía sino presionarla al pensar que para ella todo se trataba de una broma.

La había visto varios años atrás perdiendo su tiempo en los corredores de la universidad con algunas de sus amistades, por eso había perdido el respeto hacia su vida estudiantil. Su hija le contaba anécdotas sobre ella y por eso deseó nunca tenerla como alumna. Pero tuvo la desgracia de conocerla formalmente, como cuando chocó con ella por casualidad de la vida, una semana atrás.

Se había largado de ahí cruzando los dedos porque ella no fuera su estudiante al verla en el edificio de matemáticas. Pero entonces su hija le había dado pistas que le confirmaban lo peor. Y, tras verla cruzar la puerta del salón… _tarde_, supo enseguida quien sería el «estudiante problemas» de ese año escolar. Con el cual no quería lidiar por consideración a su hija.

—No sé la respuesta, ¿puede repetir nuevamente el problema? —Sí, se moría de vergüenza pero no había vuelta atrás. No había escuchado la lectura por revisar sus notas. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Intentaría resolver el problema y no quedar como una idiota que…

—¿Está segura que no se equivocó de clase? —Pregunto Hiko, sinceramente preocupado. No por la fama de la chica ni por los malos puntos que había acumulado con él, sino porque ella parecía tan ida y despistada que no estaba seguro si había elegido la clase correcta o podría seguirle el ritmo. Se preocupaba por ella como estudiante.

La ceja negra y delgada de Kaoru se levantó con gracia. ¿Acaso estaba dudando de su capacidad? ¿Solo por un error?

—No me equivoque, estaba revisando mis notas y…

—Bien, sigamos con la pregunta y con el siguiente estudiante —El profesor decidió saltar a su alumna. De por sí ya estaba irritado con su actitud irresponsable como para enfrascarse en una conversación que lo único que resolvería sería _nada_.

El agarre en el lápiz de Kaoru se apretó que incluso alcanzo a escuchar el crujido de la madera del objeto en sus manos. La impotencia y coraje creció en su interior y no creyó ser capaz de dejarlo salir de otra manera menos escandalosa. Sacó otro lápiz y siguió escribiendo con un nudo en la garganta que se apretaba cada vez que veía a su profesor.

Y es que no estaba molesta exactamente con él. Sino con ella misma. No… en realidad tampoco había sido su culpa, ella había pedido una segunda oportunidad que se le había sido negada injustamente. Pero, lo que en verdad la irritaba era ese sentimiento de inferioridad, al ser subestimada nuevamente por una tontería. Al igual que en su otra vida, su pasado o lo que seguramente había sido un sueño que recordaba en vez de su realidad.

Siempre había sido así, subestimada, sobreprotegida y marginada por los demás de una manera inconsciente. Sus habilidades siempre habían sido tomadas como una broma o si las mostraba, por su condición de salud, había sido limitada por ello. A pesar de haberse recuperado exitosamente de su enfermedad.

Agachó la mirada. Las letreas y formulas se distorsionaron en su libreta, pero esto sirvió como la alarma que despertaba su nostalgia. Encajó la filosa punta de su lápiz en su libreta, mientras que con el dorso de su mano talló sus ojos con fuerza, simulando un poco de sueño, y para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Levantó la mirada. No solo tomaría las notas del pizarrón sino los problemas y procedimientos que eran discutidos en la clase. Solo así, solo así…

Más que eso…

Más que demostrarles a ellos…

Lo haría para sí misma

Porque los otros podían ir y tragar tierra si querían. La única beneficiada, la única que se enorgullecería al final sería ella. Y así disfrutaría su éxito y superación personal.

—Se pueden ir, nos vemos mañana —Hiko se despidió de sus alumnos mientras que acomodaba algunas carpetas para salir del salón—. Ah, Kamiya, espera un momento.

Kaoru terminó de guardar sus libretas y caminó hacia él. Después de todo era el profesor y ella la alumna. No era como si pudiera arrojarle la carpeta de coraje y salir corriendo como venganza. Así que obedeció y trató de neutralizar sus ansias de reclamarle por su injusticia durante la clase.

—Cuando te inscribiste a esta clase sabias que no venias a dormir, ¿cierto?

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio estaba insinuando que ella estaba dormida?! ¡¿Qué clase de estudiante se creía que era?!

—Permítame hablar, pero…

—O tal vez porque creíste que eres la amiga de mi hija yo tendría alguna clase de consideración contigo, ¡¿huh?!

¿Hija? ¿Y quién era su hija?

—Yo nunca…

—Ya, hablaste suficiente —la interrumpió colgándose su bolsa negra en su hombro mientras le extendía una tarjeta con algo anotado en ella—. Ya no quiero escuchar más de tus excusas. Tal vez puedes engañar a la inocente de mi hija quien se creyó el cuento de que perdiste la memoria pero yo no.

—Es suficiente… ¡ni siquiera sé de qué está hablando!

—Lo sabes muy bien, Kamiya, mientras les dices a todos los profesores sobre tu problema de salud, todos tendrán consideración de ti y como consecuencia tendrás resultados favorables en las tareas o incluso exámenes.

Hiko hablaba muy enserio. Parecía molesto y en lugar de consejo parecía que le estaba sentenciando a muerte.

—Misao pudo haberse tragado tu mentira para no esforzarte, pero yo no. Conmigo no la tendrás tan fácil. Te he visto actuar todos estos años, siempre cuidando de la ignorancia de mi hija, y ahora que llegas a mis manos tienes que demostrarme que mereces estar en mi clase.

Kaoru ladeó el rostro con coraje. No sabía lo que la otra Kaoru o, en el peor de los casos, ella misma había hecho en el pasado. Pero sabía que esa era la causa de que se le estuviera criticando y enjuiciando tan duramente. Así que se prometió investigar de su vida pasada a profundidad después de ese inconveniente.

Hiko comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás. Le había dicho sus verdades y como era de esperarse no le habían agradado para nada—. En esa tarjeta está la dirección de un _veterano de guerra_ que te ayudará a pasar mi clase.

—Pero no necesito ayuda, ¡yo sola puedo! ¡Si quiere puede darme un examen o lo que sea!

—Tan orgullosa, ¡¿huh?! —Ya estaba irritado por su actitud prepotente. Se juraba que si se tratara de otra Kaoru admiraría la confianza que se tenía al pedir un examen. Pero no, era Kaoru Kamiya, la chica de la que más había cuidado a Misao por los últimos años—. Bien, has alzado las apuestas. Ahora me interesa que tomes clases con él hasta al final del curso. Por cada clase quiero que tengas una firma de ese veterano y prodigio. Si no lo haces, yo me encargaré de que repruebes la clase y que te quiten la beca que tienes.

Kaoru se plantó en su lugar estrujando la tarjeta en sus manos. Lo que hacía el profesor era injusto. La estaba amenazando por lo que creía eran prejuicios o problemas personales. Y no se dejaría intimidar. ¡Jamás en su nueva vida!

—¡Veremos si la administración de la escuela piensa lo mismo! —Salió como un rayo. Tenía que llegar antes que Hiko hiciera algún movimiento, los alertara y los pusiera de su lado.

Al llegar a las oficinas pidió hablar con el encargado del departamento de matemáticas y después con el encargado de la administración.

—El líder del departamento está por llegar. Estaba dando una clase —le informó la secretaria, sospechando en seguida de la identidad de ese tal líder.

—Señorita, ¿puede decirme el nombre?

—Claro, es Hiko Soijuro.

Kaoru dio un paso atrás y corrió hasta llegar a la administración. Si en el departamento de matemáticas no podían hacer nada, seguramente en el de administración o su consejero, podrían cambiarla o incluso hacer justicia por ella.

Fue atendida en seguida, dándole la oportunidad de exponer su caso claramente a varios consejeros que habían estado interesados después de la mansión del nombre del profesor.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? —Estaba nerviosa ya que una respuesta clara no se le había dado hasta el momento, sino lo contrario, parecían dudosos y sin las ganas de ayudar.

—Toma las clases, eso es lo único que te queda. Aquí, en la universidad, tenemos a los profesores que se encargan de dar tutoría a los alumnos en sus tiempos libres, o incluso a estudiantes prodigios. Es por eso que éste te fue asignado especialmente a ti.

—¡¿Y por qué no puede ser aquí en la escuela?!

—Probablemente ese alumno toma clases en línea, o algo le es inconveniente... incluso puede que no se trate de un estudiante y sea un tutor profesional. Puedes intentar ir y averiguar de qué se trata. También puede investigar si su tutoría es legal y reconocida antes de asistir, solo búscalo en este web —Su consejero le apuntó el nombre—. Escribe la dirección y obtendrás algo. Pero si el profesor te envió es que seguro te servirá.

—¿Pero entonces el profesor tiene el poder de ponerle fin a mi beca? Es decir… él…

—La beca tiene una clausula. Cuando viniste a pedirla y te mandamos a comprar los libros lo explicamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro, dijeron que… —Hasta ese momento todo tuvo sentido para ella al recordar la condición de la ayuda financiara que le habían extendido—. Todas mis clases debían ser pasadas con calificación perfecta, no podía cambiar después de haberla iniciado y ni siquiera podía abandonarla.

—Exacto —Una de las consejeras le dio una palmadita para animarla—. Kaoru, necesitas esa clase para pagar tu carrera, así que toma las clases.

La de cabello azabache asintió y se puso de pie cogiendo sus cosas y agradeciéndoles por su ayuda. Desanimada, salió del edificio aun conmocionada por lo que eso significaba. No tenía salida, seria víctima de un profesor al que no le caía bien.

Apretó el bolso en sus manos y volvió a sacar la tarjeta arrugada que Hiko le había ofrecido. Lo extendió, respiró profundo y leyó el papel. El complejo de oficinas o departamentos, lo que fuera, estaba cerca. Solo tenía que terminar con las clases de ese día e iría a darse una vuelta. Se presentaría con el _soldado_ del que Hiko hablaba y seguramente se llevaría muy bien con él, pues probablemente se trataba de un hombre de edad mayor para ser considerado un veterano de guerra.

Levantó los hombros y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase. Solo esperaba que todo cambiara, ya que estaba feliz con esa vida y no quería que los mismos defectos por los que odiaba su pasado se presentaran nuevamente en el presente.

Quería superarse

Y

Dar lo mejor se sí misma.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Gracias por todo.


	6. Chapter 6

—**RÓMPEME—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo. A Edi también por su ayuda en corregir.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Kaoru entró al modesto edificio, donde supuestamente encontraría a su nuevo profesor. Éste no parecía tan lujoso como lo había tenido en mente. No tenía ninguna clase de decoraciones ni objetos de alta tecnología. Para estar en el centro de la ciudad ese complejo de departamentos no daba tan buena pinta, o al menos para un profesor que seguro ganaba buen dinero.

Alzó los hombros deslizó su mochila por uno de sus brazos y volvió a sacar la nota para mostrársela al portero. —¿Disculpe estoy buscando este departamento, cómo llego ahí? —Preguntó ella desdoblando el papel para poner atención a las indicaciones del uniformado en negro y blanco.

—Es el séptimo piso —indicó el hombre, con una sonrisa pícara y ambas de sus cejas arqueadas. Aunque ella no entendió el gesto solo se atuvo a mirar los señalamientos de sus manos—. Sale del ascensor y camine hacia su mano derecha, cuatro departamentos al norte.

Kaoru sonrió y le agradeció con una reverencia pero poco a poco su gesto fue desapareciendo al ver la mueca extraña en el empleado del edificio. Curiosa, esperó un par de segundos pensando que el hombre tenía algo más que agregar, pero no fue así. Éste se quedó en su lugar esbozando una sonrisa, esperando a que ella se moviera para seguir con su trabajo. Ante el silencio y la atmosfera incomoda, Kaoru se dirigió al elevador presintiendo una sensación extraña de que era escrutada por más de un par de ojos.

Intrigada, ladeó su rostro, miró a la recepcionista y luego al del aseo. Ambos tenían su atención sobre ella. Seguramente pensaban que era otra estúpida que no sabía nada sobre la materia y que por eso iba en busca de ayuda. Aunque perdían su tiempo, se repitió orgullosa. No era por nada pero cuando el tutor se diera cuenta que era genial le haría firmar un papel, donde lo estipulaba y bajaría a presumírselos a todos esos incrédulos que dudaron de ella.

Orgullosa, alzó la barbilla y subió al elevador.

Tras desaparecer, el portero soltó un suspiro y miró a la recepcionista—. Y ahí va otra tonta…

—Lo sé, otra que no lo olvida —dijo el hombre de estatura mediana y cabello negro mientras limpiaba el piso—. Esto acabara mal. Haru, es mejor que tengas el teléfono a la mano por si tenemos que llamar a la policía, de nuevo.

La recepcionista asintió halando el aparato más cerca de ella—. Estoy lista, ¿comenzamos a contar? Los dos hombres asintieron tomando el tiempo en sus relojes. Y luego prosiguieron con sus obligaciones como si hablaran de algún asunto casual entre ellos.

**II**

Nerviosa, acomodó la tela de sus pantalones de mezclilla y fajó la camisa color vino de vestir sobre su cintura. Recogió algunos mechones de su largo y negro cabello tras su oído antes de soltar un suspiro y tocar la puerta de una vez. Ansiosa, esperó un par de segundos alzando los hombros y dando la media vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante cuando nadie atendió la puerta. Ni modo, ella había tratado, ahora nadie podía culparla de no haber ido.

Decepcionada con su escape, se detuvo, emprendiendo su paso en seguida y con más velocidad cuando escuchó el seguro de la puerta girando lentamente. Avergonzada, pero dispuesta a huir, miró por todos lados buscando otra salida. Solo estaban las escaleras y… una puerta de emergencia. Tomándola como su única esperanza, aceleró sus pasos, parando en el acto al sentirse escrutada por alguien a sus espaldas. Había fracasado, había sido descubierta; tenía que abortar la misión y actuar como la señora que vende a domicilio o algo.

Nerviosa, aclaró su garganta y se giró lentamente, fingiendo una sonrisa para comenzar con su actuación.

—¡Oh no, no, no, no! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —La voz del dueño del departamento salió con una mezcla de incredulidad y burla. Mientras alzaba la mano y retrocedía nuevamente al interior como si los papeles se hubieran revertido.

El hombre estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con solo una toalla húmeda, dejando al descubierto su parte superior y parte de sus piernas. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto, aún pegado a su piel desnuda mientras las gotas de agua cristalina aun rodaban por su delgado y marcado cuerpo. No sabía cómo era posible, pero se notaba a simple vista las largas sesiones de gimnasio o «algo» para quedar así.

Por su parte, los labios de la pelinegra se separaron con la intención de hablar y defenderse de lo que la estaba acusando. Pero en su lugar solo murmullos sin sentido se escucharon al tener frente a ella a un hombre recién salido de la ducha y en esas condiciones.

—¡Loca acosadora, sabía que tenías que buscar donde me mude! ¡Esto no es para nada divertido así que vete…!

Kaoru corrió imponiendo su pie en medio de la puerta antes de que esta fuera azotada. Enrolló el pedazo de papel que tenían en su mano y alcanzó a arrojarlo en la fisura de su puerta antes de salir de su camino. Estaba furiosa, pero su actitud «vanidosa» le facilitaba las cosas. Después de todo no tendría que pasar horas sin sentido junto a un hombre que no la toleraba por alguna razón que ella no conocía.

—Bien por mí, ¿solo le puedes decir eso a mi maestro? —Se alejó un poco ajustando los tirantes de su mochila mucho más animada y dispuesta a ir a tomar un helado como celebración. Ah, ese había sido un buen día. No solo se había quitado las mentados tutoriales de encima sino que había deleitado su vista con la copia de Kenshin, _su_ Kenshin, no ese Kenshin.—¡Nos harás un favor a ambos! —Gritó, pero fue detenida por el ojo dorado que apareció nuevamente por un orificio de la puerta.

—Espera, ¿dijiste maestro? —Algo en su estómago pareció cobrar vida. Era una mezcla de cosquilleo junto con puñales que se encajaban hasta llegar a su espalda. Solo por ese mal presentimiento se detuvo y agachó la cabeza esperando que su mala actitud siguiera en pie.

—En el papel esta anotado su nombre y el número de teléfono. Puedes llamarle ahora y decirle lo que piensas de mí —añadió ella esperando que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas—. No quiero imponerme, ya sabes… menos cuando soy una loca acosadora.

Kenshin entrecerró la mirada antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y hablarle detrás de ella—. Espera ahí.

—No, no, no —Sus pies se movieron tan rápido que ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta cuánto había recorrido. ¿Cómo que espera ahí? ¡Ella era la loca acosadora! ¡No había un: espera ahí!—. Oye, no quiero tomar clases contigo, ¡solo dile que tú tampoco quieres y que no las necesito! Por favor, por favor, ¡no lo reconsideres!

Tocó y pateó la puerta varios minutos sin cesar, no logrando nada más que sacar a algunos vecinos de sus hogares por el escándalo mientras que unos la veían, sonreían y otros opinaban. Kaoru desvió su atención, sonrojada y sintiéndose como una niña caprichosa a la que le habían quitado el helado de la mano. Al parecer, ese tipo de espectáculos no eran nuevos en ese departamento, juzgando por los rumores. Lo que le hacía preguntarse ¡con qué clase de verdaderas locas acosadoras salía ese tipo!

Molesta y vencida, se recargó en la pared cruzándose—. ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó en forma de justificación—. ¡Solo soy su alumna!

—Si claro… —Varios vecinos replicaron antes de entrar a sus casas murmurando sus sospechar o lo que para otros era obvio.

Hostigada con todo ese teatro, suspiró, desde un principio había presentido que era una mala idea. ¿Por qué, por qué no le había hecho caso a sus instintos? ¡¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?!

Bueno, mejor ya ni preguntaba. Después de todo en esa vida era una pueblerina o granjera con mala suerte y un lunar nuevo en su espalda… más bien, varios lunares. Reflexionando sobre el asunto agachó su rostro y acarició el pesado anillo que colgaba de su cuello, recuperando gradualmente sus ánimos. Corrigió su postura cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ante su vista a un pelirrojo totalmente vestido pero aun con cabello húmedo. Lucía un par de pantalones holgados negros y suaves y una camisa de cuello de V color blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Su cabello seguía suelto y se imaginaba que si no lo había secado era solo porque ella estaba ahí.

—Pasa —Él extendió su mano dándole la bienvenida a su departamento—. Acabo de hablar con el viejo y confirmó lo que dijiste. Ah, pero eso sí. Tendrás que pasar una de mis pruebas antes de que puedas cantar victoria.

¿Cantar victoria? ¡¿Pasar una prueba para tomar clases con él?! ¡En dado caso mejor reprobaba el examen y se largaba de ahí feliz y satisfecha! O bien, eso era lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, sus obligaciones eran otras. Kaoru no se movió, apretó sus dedos hasta tronarlos y cruzó su pierna—. Está bien.

Kenshin suspiró de cansancio… o de aburrimiento, desvió los ojos con molestia y le siguió. Esto tampoco le emocionaba a él, en si era un obstáculo indeseado en su vida. Algo que le removía y traía de nuevo malas experiencias del pasado. Pero no había más que hacer, tenía que resolver el asunto de su servicio comunitario y ella solía ser más que la presa perfecta para zafarse de ese compromiso. Indiferente, la cogió de la mano atrayéndola hacia el interior cuando se detuvo a meditar, y azotó la puerta tras ellos una vez que estuvieron adentro.

Luego, la soltó mostrando cero de satisfacción al tenerla compartiendo el mismo aire en el mismo cuarto, y se dirigió a un mueble de donde sacó un paquete con hojas blancas, algunos lápices y borradores.

Recelosa, se sobó la muñeca rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él se recargó sobre la puerta cerrada, estirándole algunos de esos papeles.

—Dejemos esto en claro —Kenshin chasqueó la boca con repudio mirándola directamente a los ojos con frialdad—. Tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado. Y si estoy aceptando a ayudarte es solo por dos cosas: por Hiko y porque… —Desvió su mirada hacia un lado—. Necesito las horas de servicio comunitario para mi carrera.

¿Qué? ¿Carrera? ¿Esa no era su profesión? Abrió los ojos en sobresalto. No podía ser… ¿acaso las estaba llamando servicio comunitario? ¡Oye! No, no… lo más importante era: ¿seguía en la escuela? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde y a qué hora?! Sacudió esas locas preguntas de su cabeza que solo confirmaban que mentalmente si parecía una loca acosadora. Tragó con fuerza aceptando el papel, de todas formas eso a ella no le interesaba. Si él iba a la escuela o no, no le importaba. Para nada… solo debía preocuparse de cómo salir de ahí en una sola pieza.

—Y otra cosa —la interrumpió, estirando su mano solicitando sus zapatos y señalándolos en la entrada de su casa para que ahí los dejara—. No quiero que comentes nada de esto con las arpías del trabajo…

—¿Por qué? ¡Si son mis amigas! —¡Quién se creía prohibiéndole cosas! ¡Huh!

Su mirada peligrosa la recorrió de pies a cabeza y se detuvo una vez más en su rostro—. Sé sobre las apuestas y cómo ganan dinero extra… ese es motivo suficiente.

_Bueno_, así era otra cosa. Si le decía por las buenas no había más que discutir. Enfocada en su trabajo, arrojó sus zapatos hacia un lado, sacó su libro y sus artículos escolares y tomó las hojas de sus manos. Se hincó en el centro de la sala y se apoyó en la mesita de centro. —Muy bien, ¿cuál será mi prueba?

El pelirrojo caminó hacia la cocina mientras le daba instrucciones en voz alta. Una sonrisa suave adornaba sus labios mientras tomaba dos botellas de agua y regresaba hasta sentarse a su lado.

Que extraño era estar tan cerca de ella durante una tregua. Aunque seguramente por dentro ambos querían sacarse los ojos. —¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con un examen de dificultad media…? De ahí, decidiré si ayudarte o no.

Ella asintió dispuesta a aceptar el reto. Solo esperaba hacerlo tan mal que ni siquiera él querría ayudarla. Sí, ese era su maléfico plan. Sonrió, sabía que con esa actitud de Kenshin, rápido la descartaría por falta de paciencia. Y, así ambos podrían seguir con sus vidas.

**III**

Habían pasado tres días y dos tutorías desde su primera clase. Como era de esperarse durante la prueba lo había hecho tan mal, pero tan horrible, que para su desgracia Kenshin había acordado en ayudarle. Sí, a pesar de que ella le explicó la malinterpretación con sus palabras que había sufrido y que en realidad había fallado a propósito, él nunca le creyó. Aunque le había rogado por una segunda prueba y que esta vez la tomaría en serio, se había negado y era así como todo había seguido su rumbo. Aun así, su tutor le había prometido que la pena de tenerse que verse a diario y el horror de tener que convivir pasarían muy pero muy rápido si mejoraba.

Pues afortunadamente aquellos errores suyos que había descubierto parcialmente solo eran detalles que fácilmente podían corregir con la práctica de exámenes sorpresa. Cansada, bostezó y salió de su última clase, adentrándose a los pasillos de la universidad. Tenía que hablar con Hiko y entregarle la hoja firmada por su tutor y que constataba su asistencia en sus clases. Pero en seguida, tras descubrir una cabellera rojiza caminando junto a la alta e imponente figura de Hiko, despacio de su vista.

Mientras Hiko tenían su portafolios bajo su brazo y una taza de café en la otra mano, completamente vestido formalmente, su tutor lucía una chamarra de vestir verde militar con gorro cuyo borde estaba forrado de lo que imitaba el pelito de un zorro. Su cabello rojo desaparecía dentro de la capucha y se mezclaba con el color café de lo más llamativo de su prenda. Su mochila era de esas que se cruzaba por el tórax y quedaban colgando en uno de los costados, contrario a la del trabajo para la que usaba una similar pero más ajustaba dejándola descansar tras su espalda.

Cuidadosa, meditó las cosas y decidió volver otro día. Si ante los ojos de ese chico era una chica que hasta la talla del pantalón le había averiguado, no quería que creyera que los estaba siguiendo hasta en la escuela. Aunque, no sabía que estaba matriculado ahí y que algún día lo encontraría, prefería que fuera solo en el trabajo y en sus clases donde se vieran. No necesitaba más encuentros extraños. Al encontrar su solución, volvió a su casillero para dejar las notas que había estado por enseñarle a su profesor.

Después de la escuela tenía que ir a otra de esas clases especiales para quedar con los horarios y entonces ir al trabajo. En otras palabras, ese día estaría lleno de mucho Kenshin. Lo que le preocupaba en serio era llegar en el momento adecuado pues la última vez que había ido, se había topado con una chica saliendo como toda una loca de su departamento. No era ningún secreto lo que habían hecho, era obvio que la había hecho muy feliz al juzgar por su cara de borrego estúpido. Pero en realidad aunque no lo quisiera admitir él le empezaba a gustar piscas, pero no del todo.

No, no… ¡menos que pizcas! ¡Casi nada!

Aunque claro, cualquiera que conociera su historia seguramente le diría que era por ese otro Kenshin que había dejado en el pasado o que estaba en sus sueños. Pero la verdad era que si estaba debatiéndose moralmente por este que si estaba presente, era por su propia personalidad de chico malo. Y se sentía mal por eso. Imaginó, que con todas sus confusiones no significaba que caería como mosca como las demás mujeres. Sería su crush secreto y se lo llevaría hasta la tumba. Jamás se tiraría a sus pies y menos con esa personalidad.

**IV**

Terminó de pagar por el empardado que llevaría comiendo en el camino y se despidió de algunas de sus colegas de la escuela. Apresurada, regresó a su casillero para cambiar los libros que necesitaría para estudiar y para irse por fin de ahí.

—Kaoru, ¡mira que al fin te encuentro!

La conocida y ya familiar voz de una de sus compañeras de clase le perturbo su agenda mental que trataba de organizar. Fingiendo una sonrisa, la recibió realizando una reverencia. Okon era una chica muy alegre tanto que se le había acercado el primer día pidiéndole consejos amorosos y sobre su noviazgo en picada. Lo había hecho con tanta confianza y sin vergüenza que simplemente plantó esa espina en la que no sabía qué clase de fama le seguía como para dar esos aires de experiencia.

Finalmente, se la había quitado de encima diciéndole que solo había tenido un compañero intimo en el pasado y aunque era verdad, la castaña se había echado a reír como si se tratara de una broma. Sin sacarla de su error para que dejara de molestarla, simplemente le había dejado pensar lo que fuera que quisiera de ella. De todas formas lo que la gente le criticara no tenía efecto en ella. Mucho menos si se creían superiores por encontrarle defectos. Simplemente era patético.

Abrió su botella de agua y bebió un poco mientras era seguida por su nueva inseparable compañera. No era que le molestara pero en verdad estaba enfocada en otro tipo de cosas como para ponerse a socializar con todo el mundo. —Ah, mira, ahí está el chico que me gusta —señaló la muchacha delgada, alisando su camisa color negra y empujando hacia abajo un poco de su escote.

La de flequillo y coleta negra ladeó el rostro interesada, si la muchacha no se iba pronto no llegaría a tiempo a su clase con el ogro pelirrojo 'ese' y terminaría cancelando. Sorprendida, dejó de masticar el pedazo de pan que recién había mordido, al ver a Enishi Yukishiro junto a la misma melena pelirroja que había visto antes. Y, al parecer estaba discutiendo.

—¿Kenshin? ¿Te gusta Kenshin? —Preguntó alarmada, no porque fuera ahora su «crush secreto», sino porque verdaderamente la muchacha se veía inocente como para caer en sus garras.

Okon rio con demencia y palpó su hombro como si la estuviera consolando—. Por favor, Kaoru, ese chico es como las 'conejitas' de entretenimiento para adultos. Se puede ver y hasta se puede soñar con él… pero no se puede palpar. Yo prefiero algo más realista, algo más a mi alcance.

¿Palpar? Ese Kenshin ya estaba palpado, manoseado y hasta… Tocio, recuperando la compostura y cortando sus pensamientos cuando estos empezaron a subir de tono. No era necesario tanto detalle, solo un resumen: tenia vasta experiencia. Eso era todo, aunque Tae dijera que era muy selecto con lo que se llevaba a casa.

—¡Ven vamos a saludar! —La chica la tomó de la mano sonriente atravesando el pasillo en unos cuantos pasos que le parecieron una porción de segundo al no poder zafarse y quedarse atrás.

Nerviosa se quedó plantada tras su amiga, mirando hacia otro lado mientras la otra se presentaba. Kenshin había dicho que guardarían su distancia y ella estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Si tenía que lidiar con él en el trabajo, en las clases y ahora en la escuela no quería parar en el hospital por una sobredosis de Kenshin.

—Mucho gusto Okon, si te he visto en una de mis clases —reveló Yukishiro besando su mano para demostrar su caballerosidad—. Este es mi mejor amigo —pausó un segundo y después se corrigió—. Bueno, este es Kenshin Himura.

El aludido alzó la barbilla en forma de saludo informal. Su atención estaba en una mata de cabellos negros que insistía con esconderse disimuladamente detrás de la joven que había llegado.

—Oh y esta es Kaoru —La chica la sacó de su refugio, simplemente dando un paso hacia un lado para dejarla al descubierto. Apenada por su comportamiento asintió y estiró su mano para presentarse, de nuevo. Porque ambos la conocían.

—Pero Kao, si ya te conocemos… oh, —Enishi se retractó en seguida recordando el problema que supuestamente le había afectado antes de entrar a la escuela—. Bueno a mí me conoces del otro día, ¿me recuerdas?

Kenshin entrecerró la mirada y dio media vuelta. Lo que menos quería era involucrarse con ese tipo de personas. Lo más seguro era escaparse antes de que lo vincularan con gente tan extraña.

—Pero Kenshin… —exclamó Okon tomándolo de la manga de su suéter—. ¿Me debes muchas, recuerdas? En la clase de biología, química y…

Ah, cierto. Mendiga era su suerte. Por eso no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie porque tarde o temprano se las terminaban cobrando y echando en cara. —Cierto —Fue su corta y seca respuesta.

—Mira esta es Kaoru, si Eni la conoce entonces eso significa que tú también —intuyó Okon por la fama que perseguía a la pareja en el pasado Kamiya y Yukishiro. Y claro, su ex compañero de cuarto Kenshin Himura. Sí, se había puesto a investigar sobre el de cabello plateado hasta indagar en el asunto. Le había costado tanto, como hacerle las tareas a sus fuentes de información como dejarlos copear en los exámenes. Y, bueno, una que otra caja de goma de mascar también habían sido el pago.

Una ceja rojiza se arqueó y su dueño regresó a su posición original extendiendo la mano con apatía—. No la conozco —argumentó desinteresado—. Pero es un gusto.

—Si, como sea… —contestó Kaoru bostezando y volteando hacia otro lado. Era obvio que no quería nada que ver con ella y para ser sincera ella estaba bien con su resolución. Él era bastante frio y huraño y si quería cambiar su vida debía rodearse de gente positiva y alegre para conseguir la calma.

Animada y decidiendo seguirle el juego lo rozó con apenas la yema de los dedos dejando caer su mano en seguida. Ese había sido su saludo, uno asqueroso y lleno de indiferencia por ambas partes. O eso pensó. Porque al mirar el frunce del de mirada ambarina supo que no le había parecido el gesto.

—Es raro que no se conozcan… pero bueno, ahora que ya todos lo hacemos podemos salir a divertirnos…

¡¿Que, qué?! Kaoru, Kenshin y Enishi voltearon abruptamente a mirar a la chica de ideas descabelladas. ¡¿Acaso los había usado y engañado para hacer una cita doble?!

—Okon, disculpa pero yo tengo cosas que hacer —se disculpó la de coleta alta acomodando el tirante de su mochila—. Tengo que ir a una tutoría, al trabajo y después a buscar departamento nuevo. No me puedo quedar.

—¿Tutoría de qué Kaoru? —Preguntó el de cabello plateado. No le sorprendía conociendo a la Kaoru del pasado seguro se trataba hasta de la clase de dibujo. Pero imaginaba que hacer conversación no estaría mal.

Kenshin sonrió. Quería ver si su 'ah sí, como sea' era el mismo como cuando lo había saludado. Pagaría por ver la cara de vergüenza de Kaoru, eso significaba que estaba dispuesto a sacar los billetes en ese mismo instante.

Ella tragó nerviosamente. Fácil podría decir de lo que se trataba, no era nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo… no quería que nadie se enterara por alguna extraña razón que ambos, el huraño y la chica bruta en matemáticas, tenían algo que ver. En ese momento no quiso molestarse para averiguarla.

—Bueno, es matemáticas y es un hombre viejo muy gruñón que cae mal —solucionó para que dejaran de molestarla—. Al parecer vive solo y no le gusta que lo dejen esperando, así que tengo que irme pronto.

Ah, ¿con que viejo gruñón que cae mal, huh?

—¿Viejo gruñón que cae mal? —Enishi se tocó la barbilla meditando en las descripciones y después, con una sonrisa, volteó a darle un par de golpecitos a Kenshin—. Oye, ese se parece a ti, 'amigo'.

El tutor de la chica no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco molesto y se resumió a tomar su café. Aunque después del silencio se animó a contestar al ver que Kaoru sonreía triunfante—. Oye, niña… entonces tal vez debas irte de una vez, si no quieres que ese profesor gruñón te reporte y te reprueben por eso. Digo, es solo una sugerencia.

Ella sonrió con cinismo haciéndole gestos con la nariz a escondidas de su amiga, mientras se despedía de Yukishiro. Tras ella, Kenshin también organizó sus cosas para ponerse en marcha. Pero fue el de lentes el que lo detuvo sorpresivamente solo unos instantes antes de quedarse a solas con Okon, ayudándole supuestamente con una materia.

—Si 'no conocerla' fue tu decisión déjame decirte que fue una muy inteligente —dijo el de ojos café oscuro amenazantemente—. Lo que sucedió en el pasado ya no te concierne. Pero entonces no te metas con ella y déjala en paz.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del otro estudiante. Con desprecio, separó la mano del que lo amenazaba de su hombro. Nadie le prohibía nada ni mucho menos le parecía que ese tonto con el que habían jugado se tomara esas libertades de tocarlo. Y menos para defenderla. En realidad no quería hacer nada en contra de Kaoru. Solo no le caía bien y punto.

—Mejor, tú escúchame a mí, Yukishiro —Lo miró de manera fulminante sin importarle que Okon estuviera presente en su discusión—. No pelearé por una mujer como esa y me importa poco lo que hagas con ella. Tampoco soy tu niñero como para cuidarte como lo hacía en el pasado —Se sacudió la ropa donde le había tocado y comenzó a caminar—. Ah, y otra cosa. Si me acerco de nuevo a ella no es porque quiera, y lo sabes muy bien. En efecto, yo soy ese viejo gruñón. Que ella no quiera que lo sepas es muy su problema.

Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se echó a caminar. Aun podía ver la silueta de Kaoru a lo lejos. Tal vez, aunque lo odiaría, podía ir con ella a casa. O… tal vez después, todo dependía si el amargo sabor al pasado se disolvía rápidamente de su lengua… o de su cabeza.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autor:** la historia ha cambiado, he decidido dejar de adaptarla en "X" experiencia/suceso/persona. Así que desde este punto he considerado otra alternativa para su trama, dejando todo nuevo.


End file.
